


I'm All Yours

by MayGlenn



Series: No "I" in Threesome [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 24/7 Kink, Alcohol, Anal Plug, And Release, BDSM, Barbecue, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Forcing Michael to be Polite as Kink, Found Family, Gags, Good Boy Michael Guerin, I promise he gets to come finally, Ice Play, Inflation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Maria DeLuca Positive, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Frustration, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Michael Guerin, Subspace, Threesome, Top Alex Manes, Top Maria DeLuca, Vibrators, Wax Play (sort of), Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Michael, Alex, and Maria break in their relationship.Alex and Maria break in their boyfriend.Michael is just trying tonotbreak any of his new rules.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: No "I" in Threesome [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667581
Comments: 72
Kudos: 79





	1. Day 1 of 6

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to just read from here for the smut (there will be an unrealistic amount), but you probably want to read from the beginning of the series to understand how we got here. To sum up: Established Poly-V relationship; Michael's currently being punished but you wouldn't know that for how much he's enjoying it. 😉 This follows the very next day after Hotel Room Service. 
> 
> Link with cover art can be found on my [Tumblr](https://maeglinthebold.tumblr.com/post/626977685798830080/no-i-in-threesome-by-may-glenn-the-bdsm).

At the end of his first day of being Grounded by his partners, Michael went home with Alex, which in this case meant he worked until nightfall (he hadn’t come in to work until noon, they had all been so exhausted) and drove straight to Alex’s house with a couple of Little Caesar’s pies for dinner, because that was what it looked like when Michael got dinner. 

Alex, it seemed, was working late, too, sitting at his computer, frowning. 

“So do we have, like, a procedure for amending the Agreement?” Michael asked, setting the pizzas on the stove. “For, say, reasons of health and safety? Do I gotta ask both of you together…?” 

That broke through Alex’s concentration like the smell of pizza (for a certain definition of pizza) hadn’t, and he looked up sharply. “Are you alright, Michael?” 

“Yeah! Totally. Probably. You wanna look at my nuts for me?” 

Alex had Michael remove his boots and jeans and stood him on the edge of the tub, legs spread, hands on the wall to inspect him. The way Alex touched him was almost clinical, and that was its own kind of hot, too. 

What Alex discovered was that as hot as it was on paper, in actual practice the no-underwear rule had to be thrown out, at least in combination with the cock cage, because Michael’s jeans were tight but they were not tight enough, and there was a great deal more chafing and bruising than expected after one day doing manual labor. 

“It’s not the cage,” Alex said, with no little relief. “Or, it’s where your balls are _from_ the cage combined with no underwear.” 

“It was fun, I liked the idea, and maybe if I didn’t move so much all day it’d be fine. But if my balls are gonna be black and blue, I’d rather it be from you two and not an occupational hazard,” Michael said, trying to lighten the mood, because Alex was frowning deeply. 

“I’m texting Maria,” Alex said, after he washed his hands. “And yes, we’ll consider that rule suspended. I’m sorry, Michael…” 

“Don’t be. I didn’t notice anything was really bad until I was driving home,” Michael tried, but Alex helped him down.

“ _I mean_ ,” Alex corrected, and all the blood rushed to Michael’s locked dick, which was already aching, as he realized what was coming, “I’m sorry you’re going to spend the evening icing your balls and licking mine as punishment for not speaking up sooner.” 

Michael grinned. “I don’t see how that’s a punishment.”

“Next time, notice sooner, or there will be.” 

“That a threat or a promise?” Michael teased, but Alex just shook his head and beckoned him in for a kiss. 

“How was your day? How’s my stupid car?” 

“Fine. It’s getting hot out there, even for me.” Michael grabbed a beer, then put it back, remembering his Grounded rules, and poured himself a glass of water from the filter in the fridge instead. “Your car is _not_ totaled, don’t let them tell you it is. I added up what it’s gonna cost to fix it, and you’ve got to let me do it for you for free—you spoiled me this weekend, and this is literally the only way I could repay anything like that, so please.” 

Alex held up a hand, smiling softly as he set out plates for their dinner. It was fun to eat like shit occasionally, with no Maria or Kyle around to judge them. “How much are the parts going to be? I still might get a better deal out of the insurance, you know.” 

“You wound me,” Michael replied, clutching his heart. “I’ll text you the parts totals, I can order them whenever you let me know.”

“I’ll call them and see.”

“At least sue the guy for reckless endangerment of a _US Air Force veteran_ ,” Michael suggested, only vaguely sarcastic. 

“He’s already doing 30 days or whatever for the DUI, Michael, I’m not suing him,” Alex chuckled. “I bought some sodas and some sparkling water if you want anything exciting to drink, by the way.” 

Michael stretched out in a chair, wincing only a little. “Nah, I’m good. You know I like suffering for you.” 

Alex just shook his head and kissed him. 

… 

Later that evening, Alex brought his lap desk into his room and set himself up with his laptop on his big easy chair. “Here’s some ice packs for you and another hour of work for me.”

“I don’t actually need the—oh,” Michael said, as Alex unzipped himself and pulled his pants down and off. 

“I want your mouth on my dick for the full hour, and the ice packs on some part of your genitalia for the whole time. As both a punishment and a reward, how’s that?” 

“Sounds just about fair,” Michael smirked, getting comfortable on his knees before Alex said, “Oh, take off your pants, obviously. I actually bought you some new underwear for tomorrow. A little worried my search history thinks I have a girlfriend now, but oh, well. Fold those.” 

Michael laughed as he wriggled out of his jeans—and folded them, because he loved indulging Alex’s OCD. 

Arranging themselves took some doing, as Alex had to scoot further toward the edge of the chair to allow Michael full range of motion, and the lap desk had to be propped up higher than was strictly comfortable to clear Michael’s head, but finally they were settled, and Michael had Alex’s dick in his mouth and the ice pack tucked up under his own balls. 

At first, it was heaven: tasting Alex, sucking on him lazily, in no hurry whatsoever, and the ice pack (wrapped in a towel) easing soreness. The ice quickly grew stingy and painful, however, and he shifted it further back so he was mostly sitting on it, and it eased lingering soreness from being fucked so roughly all weekend. He kept having to move it, though, when the cold began to sting, though one good thing it did was shrink his cock down so much that the cage didn’t even bother him. He cheated once, icing his knees as they began to ache from kneeling so long. And all this distracted him only somewhat from the ache in his jaw that developed from keeping his mouth open for such a long time. His tongue and even his lips grew tired eventually, and Alex didn’t even necessarily seem interested in coming: Michael really was just warming his cock for him while he gave that laser focused attention to his work. Maybe when he was done Alex would fuck his throat, or maybe fuck him properly, if he was lucky, but right now Michael was indeed doing that suffering for his lovers he claimed to like so much. 

Just like that, it seemed, Michael worked himself into some degree of subspace all on his own, and, wow, he really liked it. It felt good to bring himself down, to let himself go down at his own pace, but inexorably, all without Alex having to do any work. He was almost surprised when there was suddenly light all around him as Alex set aside the lap desk and laptop, and Michael realized he had closed his eyes, and Alex was touching his face and cooing. 

“There, wasn’t that nice? Give me the ice pack, Michael. Jesus, you’re really far gone, aren’t you?” 

“Uh-huh,” Michael said, his mouth obviously full. He handed the ice pack up, and tucked his fingers under Alex’s thighs, where it was warm. 

“You think you can go get ready for bed? Or just straight to bed?” 

Michael blinked. “Uh-huh,” he offered, his mouth still full. He just really didn’t want to brush his teeth, brush the taste of Alex away. 

“Maybe I’ll come in your mouth before bed if you’re good,” Alex chuckled. “You gotta get your shirt off, too. Shower can wait, though. I love the way you smell.” 

Michael just grinned dopily and didn’t move, except to continue sucking on Alex’s cock. 

“Okay, maybe you _should_ just go to bed,” Alex laughed, cupping his face. He looked so angelic on his knees like that for him. He gently pried his lips open and pushed him back so he was sitting back on his knees. “Get in bed, face in the pillow, ass up, waiting for me, okay?” 

If a brightness came back to Michael’s eyes at that, it was still the manic brightness of someone who was still pretty far gone, and Alex watched him clumsily doff his shirt before he went and laid just as instructed, up on his knees, arms relaxed, face in the pillow, legs spread. He looked so incredible that Alex got ready for bed quickly, tossing a wet washcloth and lube onto the bed beside him while he took off his leg for the night. 

He made short work of opening Michael up, stretching him too fast but with plenty of lube. “Ooh, you’re still cold to touch. How’s that feel, Guerin?” 

Michael took a deep breath, like he hadn’t been breathing enough to speak without it. “Good,” he sighed. 

Alex just chuckled. Yeah, he was a goner. It meant he was really relaxed and fuckable, moving exactly how Alex wanted him to and being exactly what Alex wanted him to be. He came inside him in almost no time, and used the washcloth to clean himself up, leaving Michael’s hole sloppy and dick leaking. Instead of cleaning him up, Alex grabbed a slim anal plug from the bedside table and dealt with the mess by shoving it all back inside him.

“You’re so good for me, Guerin,” he hummed, turning off the light and curling around him, spooning up behind and on top of him. Without even really acknowledging what he was doing, Alex reached around and pushed two fingers against Michael’s lips, sighing as Michael opened up for him without hesitation. 

And if Michael sucked on Alex’s fingers all night, neither of them said anything about _that_ little kink in the morning.


	2. Day 2 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the new tags!

“Oh, thank God,” Michael said. 

Maria blinked at him. “That’s...really not an answer a girl expects from ‘I’m going to give you a Brazillian wax as part of a kink scene.’”

“I mean,” Michael said. “It’s relative. Last time, you made me talk to Kyle Valenti about it, sent me to a salon where a  _ stranger  _ touched my dick and smeared hot wax on my nuts and ripped off all the hair on my ass, and it wasn’t exactly framed as foreplay. And I  _ like _ being all smooth down there. So, yeah, this is a step up.” 

“I hadn’t thought about it that way!” Maria hummed, delighted. “But you know me unlocking you does not mean you’ll get to come.” 

“If you think I’m going to get hard for this, I think you might be overestimating how much I like pain,” Michael chuckled, then shrugged. “Slightly.” 

“Mm, that’s right. You’ll be so sore you’ll be grateful to go back in your cage,” Maria said, pulling him into a kiss.

“...I did say  _ slightly _ .”

Now Maria got a devilish glint in her eye. “Hm. Maybe we  _ need  _ to make you so sore you’re grateful to be locked back up. You’ve got four more days like this.” 

“Uhh,” Michael said, his heart thumping and smile wry. “You can try?” 

Maria squinted at him, like,  _ Try again _ . 

“I mean, ‘Yes, please, ma’am’?” 

“Good. Then tonight I get to do whatever I like to you until you beg me to lock you back up.” 

“You think I’m gonna  _ beg _ for that?” Michael challenged playfully, daring her, goading her on.

“You know I can’t be held responsible for my actions when you take that tone with me,  _ boy _ .” 

Michael laughed brazenly. “Bring it on, DeLuca.” 

…

This was how he ended up in the most embarrassing bondage position known to man or alien. Maria had these massively solid bedposts—her bed was easily from the 1950s—and with a tarp underneath him to protect her sheets from spilled wax and whatever else she was going to do to him, she laid Michael down on top of it on his back and cuffed his wrists and ankles to the headboard, tight enough that his ass was off the bed and his back curved like a bow, his legs spread wide. 

“Okay, I’m already worried,” Michael said, squirming. 

“Oh, come on, I thought you were going to make this difficult for me,” Maria said, removing the cage and giving him a thorough wipedown with a cold washcloth that curled his toes. 

“Ah! I’ll try and hold out. Alex tell you he made me ice my balls all last night?” 

“He did.” Maria was mixing the pot of wax now, and laying out strips of cloth at the ready. “I told him he might need to again tomorrow night.” 

Michael laughed. “You’re so evil.” 

“I know,” Maria said, and smeared the still probably too-warm wax over his skin. 

She worked quickly and efficiently on the wax job, which Michael appreciated, though he also hissed and gasped and whined at every stinging painful hot sensation. Sure enough, unlike at the professional waxer, he did start to get hard, harder than expected, at least until she started removing the hairs closer to and around his dick. Also unlike at the professional waxer, he was encouraged to make noise, and he yelped and whined and squirmed until Maria was flushed, too. 

“There, all nice and smooth,” she declared, when all was done, and she rubbed a cooling gel over his ass and genitals until that had him hissing in a different kind of pain. 

“Jesus, DeLuca, you putting Tiger Balm on my junk?” 

“Just a cooling after-wax gel,” she said. “You don’t like it?” 

“N-no!” Michael hissed. 

“Well, you just say the word and I’ll hose you off with ice water and lock you back up…” 

Michael couldn’t imagine what cold water would feel like on his dick and balls right now, so he shook his head and just powered through it. “You really won’t lock me up until I beg you for it?” he asked. “...And this doesn’t start the clock over, even if I come?” 

Maria laughed, “Yeah,  _ that’s  _ not happening.” 

“R-right,” Michael panted, as the stinging hot-cold sensations began to ebb, and lust curled in his gut instead. “Have I said I love you today yet?” 

“If you think I’ll go easy on you for sucking up, it won’t work, but I love you, too,” Maria said, and kissed him. “Wanna try sounding?” 

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” 

“Sounding,” Maria repeated, holding up a very slim wand. “It’s where I fuck your urethra with this.” 

“My—oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Michael said, throwing his head back in resignation. 

“Color?” 

“Ugh. Green,” Michael complained. “But extremely dubiously.” 

It was a good thing he was tied as helplessly as he was, because Michael fought this one, at least until the wand was an inch deep and the idea of moving around with that thing inside him started to freak him out, so he froze up, limbs going tense. 

“Should be just a little bit of a stretch,” Maria said, voice soothing as he began to relax into the very strange sensation. “Does it hurt?” 

“Not...really,” Michael confessed. “It’s just weird. So weird.” 

“You know they have these as cock cage attachments,” she said, “to help keep your dick in place, and so that the harder you get the more you  _ get  _ fucked on something like this. Or to keep you from leaking if we don’t want you making a mess everywhere.” 

“Fuck,” Michael groaned, closing his eyes. He was sweating already. “You’re not gonna do that, though, right?” 

“Oh, not without talking to Alex about it, first. Don’t worry, people with dicks tend to go a little easier on the cock and ball torture. You think Alex could do this to you without, like, passing out?” Maria giggled, sliding the wand all the way out, lubing it up again, and sliding it back in. “You ready for me to lock you up again?” 

“Only if that’s really the best you can do,” Michael said, sounding a little faint but very gameful. 

“Well, no, it’s not. Want a spanking?” She asked it like she was asking what he wanted for dinner. “Depends how comfortable this position is, I suppose.” 

“A spanking is only gonna get me harder,” Michael complained, still grinning. “ _ If _ I were to ask for such a thing.” 

“Touché,” Maria said, lifting the cage out of a bucket of ice water just to show him his alternative before picking up a ruler-sized paddle. 

This was  _ fun _ , Michael thought, watching her sit there holding a paddle, knowing she couldn’t use it until he gave her the word. Knowing she wanted to, but that he had ultimate power, here, to say yes or no. He grinned wickedly. 

“Don’t give me that, I know you like spankings,” Maria hummed, and that was a fair point. She got a piece of tape out and actually taped the sounding rod to his stomach, so that it was lodged about halfway inside his cock, and it was up to him to lose his erection and let it drop out or just keep getting harder and fucking himself on it until he needed to come—and, presumably, couldn’t. “Come on, Guerin. You know you want me to spank you until you beg me to put the cage back on.” 

“You think I’m gonna...just...give in to your freaky mind games?” Michael huffed, but the way she was holding the paddle at ready, and the way he was already tied up and ready and his skin was already tingling—yeah he wanted it. He was enthralled by the mindfuck that was his current predicament. 

It was hard to remember that he was being punished this week when he could just  _ ask _ for everything he wanted and get exactly that. These new rules were so freeing. 

“Fine. Please, DeLuca, spank me until I beg you to stop.” 

He had barely gotten the request out before she smacked him on the ass so hard at first that he jumped and cried out. The sharp movement shifted the sounding rod inside him, of course, and the way it ached left him a little breathless and a lot hard. “FUCK!” 

Maria paused. “Did that hurt?” 

“Of course it hurt!” 

Maria looked unimpressed. “You know I mean bad-hurt.” 

“If it bad-hurt I’d be telling you to stop already,” Michael said, hissing again as she smacked him in retaliation. “And I’m definitely not. Get on with it.”

His attitude paid off, and she really started spanking him then. 

“You know,” Maria hummed, matter-of-factly, as she peppered his bare ass and thighs, as well as his balls and dick, with smacks of varying force, “I almost feel like we should schedule you a weekly spanking. Whether you’re good or bad. Nothing you can do about it. Not a punishment, not a reward, just a constant.” 

Michael grunted, closing his eyes as she focused sharp little taps all along where she had waxed him. He could feel his skin, already irritated, blooming angry and hot, working up to bruises he would feel all day tomorrow (and God, he got  _ harder  _ at that thought, like, he just wanted to wear her marks all the time). “Yeah?” 

“What do you think?” Maria asked, focusing on the space between his thighs, moving his nuts to the side to make sure she tenderized every inch of him. “Spanking always puts you in such a good headspace, right after, and for a few days, if we do it hard enough. You’re nice and sore, eager to be obedient, deliciously horny, but not actually in the mood to fuck or be fucked.” 

“Oh, God, I’m not gonna be horny for a week if you keep up with this, DeLuca,” Michael groaned, really squirming now, trying to dodge her blows. “Hard to have sex when you don’t want anyone touching your dick or ass.” 

“Only if you’re very uncreative, first of all,” Maria reminded him. “Which you’re not. And second of all, don’t lie to me, a little pain always makes you horny. Speaking of which, someone needs a sore asshole, as well,” Maria agreed, pausing long enough to hunt down a large anal plug made up of a series of hard balls which resulted in some intense ridges. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Michael said, shutting his eyes. “You’re going to ruin me for Alex tomorrow.”

“On the contrary. According to Alex, a quiet evening of you icing your nuts and sucking his cock was the greatest new sex position since reverse cowboy,” Maria said, pausing on the spanking to lube the plug up carefully. Then she leaned in: “And don’t tell me you don’t love when we use you for  _ our  _ pleasure.” 

“That’s possibly my second most—third-favorite—” Michael wheezed as Maria started pressing the plug in to the first ridge, not at all gently. “Second-favorite kink.” 

He squirmed again, more weakly this time, as his dick hardened, spearing itself on the sounding rod, and he whined. “Maria,  _ fuck _ .” 

“Color?” 

“Green. Green, I just might pass out, is all.” 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Maria said. 

So she withdrew the sounding rod fast enough that a surge of precome came with it. Michael cried out, almost missing it, but she just fucked him to the next ridge with the anal plug before he had time to feel at all empty. He hadn’t been stretched at all, hadn’t been fucked since last night, and he had spent the last hour tensing up, so he was  _ tight _ . Instead of letting him get used to this, however, she pulled the plug all the way out and fucked him back up to the third ridge, which had Michael whining high and thready. As a result, she kept up this pattern, pulling it out and fucking him further, until the plug was in all the way. 

After this, the spanking was a formality, just climbing sensation to get him into a good level of subspace, alternating with a few more rough fucks with the plug befoe she pulled that out, too. She didn’t allow him to come, but when he finally shouted  _ yellow  _ and begged her to stop she just iced him up and smeared him with more cooling gel until she could lock his cock back up. 

He stayed like that, aching, stinging, bruises forming, cock locked and ass empty, floating in subspace while she cleaned up all the toys, slid a more modest anal plug into him, and finally released him (and got herself off, which didn’t take long after watching how beautifully Michael suffered for her). Michael wasn’t interested in moving, except to shift onto his side to keep his tender...everything off the mattress. 

“Not too often,” Michael murmured, eyes closed, face tucked into her shoulder. He was actually a little  _ upset _ he hadn’t been allowed (or able) to get Maria off. “Intense spankings. I’m useless like this.” 

“Oh, no, no, baby,” Maria purred, kissing him and rubbing his back. “You’re a good boy. I’m very happy and we’re all good. You deserve nights where we spoil you, too.” 

Michael chuckled. If tonight was him being  _ spoiled _ , he didn’t want to see what the alternatives were. “Even when I’m Grounded?” 

“Oh, especially then.” 


	3. Day 3 of 6

On his way home from work, with a reasonable request to pick up an order Alex had placed with the Crashdown for dinner, Michael got a call from Isobel. 

“Michael! I need you!” 

Michael slammed on the brakes. But she didn’t  _ sound  _ like she was in trouble, so he ventured to sound a little impatient: “I’m bringing Alex dinner. What do you need?” 

“Kyle’s car is making a funny sound and he won’t get it looked at.” 

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and started driving again, ignoring the honking behind him. “Okay, Iz. I love you, but I’m not skipping a dinner date to look at Valenti’s car. I’ll ask Alex and see if I can swing by tomorrow morning before work. What time would you want me?” 

“Kyle’s off tomorrow, so whenever. What do you mean,  _ ask Alex _ ?” 

“Well, technically Maria, if it’s tomorrow.” 

Isobel laughed. “What, like you need their permission or something?” 

Michael paused just long enough that she had her answer, but, “Yeah. Or something,” he said. 

He could tell Isobel was glaring at him, psychically if nothing else. “Is this a sex thing?” 

“Do you really want to know?” 

“What do they have on you, Michael? I knew I didn’t trust—” 

“Oh, my God, Isobel,” Michael groaned, for the first time embarrassed about this, but definitely more embarrassed by Isobel’s reaction. “If I tell you it’s a sex thing, will you leave it alone?”

“I guess.” Isobel sighed dramatically. “Well, ask the  _ wardens  _ if they’ll let you out to visit a  _ family member _ tomorrow. Honestly, Michael, I really didn’t think you were a bottom at all, much less a submissive! You’re too—” 

“Goodbye, Isobel,” Michael said, and hung up. 

…

After dinner, Michael and Alex turned in early, Michael straddling Alex’s lap while they made out leisurely. 

“Good day?” Alex asked, when they paused for breath, just holding each other. They hadn’t had much of a chance to exchange the usual pleasantries since they had spent all of dinner laughing about Isobel being scandalized and talking about what they felt comfortable with their family and friends knowing, hypothetically, about their relationship. 

“Yeah, fine. Sore as hell. I’d probably be done with your car if I hadn’t been so stiff.” 

“What’s that? You want to sit on an ice pack again?” Alex teased, squeezing Michael’s sides. 

Michael groaned, pressing his face against Alex’s neck. “It’s already beyond anything ice would help.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Alex said, patting Michael’s thigh. “Come on, flip over. Show me that ass.” 

Michael sighed loudly but did as instructed, straddling Alex’s lap in reverse and dropping down to his elbows. 

“Oh, shit, dude,” Alex chuckled, bracing his hands on both asscheeks. “You’re like a pride flag back here.” 

“It’s probably the waxed asshole and cock ring that gave that away, right?” 

“It does look lovely,” Alex commented, touching a few tender areas that made Michael hiss. The skin was a bit raw, but not broken anywhere. Just red and bruised up. Maria had known exactly what she was doing. “How’s the pain? Yellow or red?” 

“Oh, green,” Michael responded, dropping his face to the bed. “It’s...distracting, but in, like, a good way.”

Alex humed and grabbed the lube off the nightstand, coating his fingers and rubbing around Michael’s tender asshole while he spoke. “She texted me about a scheduled spanking for you, and I think we should discuss it. Maybe nothing that leaves you quite this marked up—”

“Ooh!” Michael hissed and arched his back as Alex slid a finger inside him. “Fuck.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Just a little sore in there, too. It’s fine. She put me through the wringer, I’m telling you.” 

Alex chuckled, sticking a finger back inside Michael, finding his prostate. “Well, good. It’s good for you. Like I think a scheduled spanking would be. Color?” 

“Green.” Michael groaned, arching back and forward on his knees, but Alex’s finger just moved with him. The  _ inside  _ of his asshole was deliciously bruised, even, so that every touch ached, and he needed to learn the name of that dildo so he could ask for it again. “To both.” 

“We talked about a monthly harsh spanking or a weekly mild one,” Alex explained, fucking Michael with two fingers while he whined at the painpleasure of it. “As something pre-agreed-upon and planned, it wouldn’t count as a punishment under the Agreement. What do you think would be the benefits of each?” 

“Hnugh,” Michael grunted. “A harsh one—might make me more excited than usual for oral, just because I’ll be so sore down there. You know she stuck something  _ in  _ my dick last night? So even if you offered to unlock me right now I’d say no because I don’t want anyone touching my cock.” 

“Interesting,” Alex said, reaching around to swirl a finger over Michael’s head, but this had him yelping and almost jumping away. 

“Y-yellow, ahh—” Michael whined, “please.” 

“Okay, okay, babe, easy, sorry,” Alex said, resting a hand on Michael’s spine. “But you better stop moving, okay?” 

“Sorry, sir,” Michael said, locking his hips in place as much as he could. 

“Can I touch your balls?”

“Yeah. I mean, they hurt, too, but not like…” 

“Got it. Yeah, I’m gonna have to see Maria do that again, unless it’s a hard no.” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Michael grunted, struggling to stay still as Alex gave his nuts a gentle tug and squeeze, a touch he wouldn’t even register except that all his pain receptors were dialed up to eight or nine already. “Just makes me think about my dick without wanting to touch it.” 

“Mm, yeah, that sounds like you’re right where we want you,” Alex said. “How about a light spanking, but more often?” 

“You could probably spank me every day before I thought it was too much,” Michael chuckled. 

“Just a little behavior calibration?” Alex asked, popping Michael on his mostly-untouched asscheeks, which made him flinch and whine still. “We could go out to dinner, but first we’ll spank you so you have something to remind you to be good all evening.” 

“I like the idea of a spanking as a—a constant. Whether I’m good or bad,” Michael gasped, as Alex pushed three fingers into him. “I like routine.” 

Alex smiled. “I know you do,” he said, and began sliding a thick anal plug with a narrowly tapered base into him. Michael breathed through it, and once it was past the aching, bruising stretch, his sore muscles relaxed around the much smaller base and he sighed. 

Alex wiped off his fingers and tapped Michael’s spine again. “Okay, come here and suck me off and we’ll go to bed. I have one more present for you tonight.” 

“More than getting to suck your cock?” Michael smirked, turning back around and putting that smart mouth to work. 

"Now you've got me thinking about a gag," Alex chuckled, running his fingers through Michael's hair and humming as Michael took him down almost right away. "Actually now I'm thinking about—a bet between me and Maria. See who can hold out longer when you're giving oral. Time who you can make come sooner."

"It's gonna be you, obviously," Michael pulled off to say, but Alex just pushed him back down so hard he gagged. 

"Didn't ask for commentary," he said. "Though you're probably right. Aren't women's orgasms supposed to be elusive?"

Michael actually snorted, and had to pull off to wipe his nose. "Never have been for me."

"Well, shows what I know. I talked to too many flyboys for too long. But maybe I shouldn't go—" Alex grunted as Michael took him all the way and did something wicked with his tongue around his balls, "thinking I could—hold out against your tongue and Maria's stubbornness."

With a gasp, he came, gripping the back of Michael's neck until Michael gagged on it. "I love you so much."

Michael sat up wiping his mouth and nose and grinning, and Alex drew him into a kiss. Alex was developing a Pavlovian response to the taste of Michael with cum in his mouth. His own, Michael's, even tasting like Maria. Maybe it was just because of how eager and grateful Michael's kisses were after. Alex was fucking hog-wild for it, whatever the reason. 

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll show you what came in the mail for you?" Alex asked after a minute. "Or we can just cuddle."

"Is this really for me or for you and Maria?" Michael asked, straightening up with a groan. He was still stiff, and the plug and cage kept him aching in every sense of the word. His cowboy walk was far more exaggerated, which Alex loved to see. 

"I think for you," Alex said, grabbing his phone. 

Michael took his time in the bathroom, negotiating with the call of nature vs. being too hard to piss vs. the hardware not allowing him to do anything about it, and deciding to rinse off in a cold shower before lubing the plug back up and re-inserting it. He was getting good at this, and getting good at just riding the high of insatiable desire. It was comfortable for the old self-loathing part of him to think he didn't deserve things like orgasms while being a source of hope and trust for the new self-loving part of him that was confident he'd get more than he could stand  _ and enjoy them more _ when Maria and Alex gave them to him. 

Meanwhile, Alex texted Maria:

_ Alex: scheduled spanking is a go. You did good with him last night.  _

_ Alex: SOUNDING?! SERIOUSLY? _

_ Maria: lmfao knew you'd freak out about that. He doing OK? _

_ Alex: Oh, he's great. Great mood. Nearly jumped out of his skin when I touched his slit, so maybe less of that. _

_ Maria: or more. Get him used to it. ;) ;) _

_ Alex: you're evil. I love you. Got a picture for you in a minute. Saw _

_ Alex: *SFW _

_ Maria: lame.  _

When Michael returned, Alex was rolling out what looked like a long piece of black spandex.

"What's that?" Michael asked, before Alex unzipped it down the middle. Now his eyes had adjusted, it looked like a jumpsuit without arms or legs. "Is this some kind of body bag?!"

"Michael," Alex said, rolling his eyes. " _ No _ . Well, I mean, yes, it’s a bag for a body, but it's a bondage thing, not for a dead body. Unless, I don't know, you drink out of the carton again and Maria murders you." 

Alex spread out the sides, inspecting the...garment? Sack? Closely. "I think you lie face down on it, so the zipper is in the back."

He sat back to glance up at Michael. "I'm not afraid to admit this is pretty hot for me, but I hoped you'd really like it. We can try it for just an hour or whatever, you don't have to actually sleep in it." 

Michael grinned. "It's for sleeping in?"

"Well, it's  _ advertised _ as a sleeping sack," Alex said, blushing now. "Though it also comes with lots of warnings, you know, you can't be left alone, there's a concern of overheating…"

Michael cut him off with a kiss. "Have you ever known me to get too warm? Sounds great."

He laid down quite obediently on the sleeping sack, hands at his sides, and Alex started zipping him into it. It was rather snug and immediately comfortable, and Michael knew of course that in an emergency he could free himself with his TK. 

Alex moved Michael's hair out of the way to zip it up and cover the zipper with a bit of velcro. "Okay, comfortable? How much can you actually move?"

"Yes comfortable," Michael said, struggling to wriggle onto his side. "A little snug around the neck but I like that. I can move enough, I think. It just makes moving kind of exhausting." 

Alex could track exactly where his hands were under there, which was something he found mesmerizing. "I like the sound of that. Keep you contained and helpless, but not in a way where you'd cramp up or lose circulation."

Michael grinned, wriggling to get his head on a pillow more comfortably. "It's like those weighted blankets, or a thunder shirt. I'm sure I  _ look _ ridiculous, but I feel—"

"You do  _ not _ look ridiculous," Alex said immediately, lifting up his phone. "In fact, I owe Maria a picture of this. You feel how?"

“Oh. Great.” Michael wriggled again, and grinned for the picture. He moved one hand to the front and pantomimed jerking off, though that was a laugh. “Hope you’re taking plenty of pictures.” 

“I’m taking a video, keep it up,” Alex laughed. 

Michael joined him in laughter until he rolled back right on his ass, right on the plug and one of the biggest bruises, and groaned, flipping back over onto his side and laying there. “Ow. Okay, I’m tired now.” 

“I mean, that’s good. If you’re not going to bed tired we’re not doing our job,” Alex said, saving the video and sending it to Maria with the comment ‘ _ Sorta safe for work _ .’ 

Then he laid down next to Michael and got his hands on him. The play of the material stretched tight over his whole body was wonderful to touch, and he couldn’t help but laugh at each of Michael’s aborted attempts to reach out and touch him, too, until he finally gave up. 

“It comes with a few straps for a really secure hold. I’ve got to look through everything,” Alex said, humming around a few slits in the material. “I think these are so we can pin your hands to your sides. Slide a belt through, and you’d have to have telekinesis to Houdini your way out.” 

Michael sighed, closing his eyes at Alex’s hands all over him. “This is seriously a kink I would never have discovered without you two. Self-bondage would be like, really easy to mess around with, for me, obviously, but I never saw the appeal until—well, until you look at me like I’m gonna be your next meal and all the blood goes straight to my dick.” 

“This is not a kink  _ I _ ever discovered until I realized you look so fucking good wrapped up like a present,” Alex agreed. “And went all...soft and...and like you’ll let me keep you.” 

Michael opened one eye. “Alex, don’t take this as a ‘I don’t need bondage in my life ever again,’ but I’m letting you keep me, whether you chain me to the radiator or not.” 

Alex kissed him, tossing a light blanket over them both. “What good are you gonna do me chained to the radiator when I could zip you up like this and keep you in bed with me?” 

“Not a whole lot I guess,” Michael agreed, tucking his face under Alex’s chin. He chuckled. “Since you don’t need my dick to be happy, you’ve still got my tongue easy access up here like this.” 

“More than that! The zipper’s double-ended so I can unzip you to the ass and zip you right back up once I’m done fucking you.” 

“ _ That’s _ why you made me wear the plug to sleep,” Michael sighed. He wriggled once more to try to get it off his already-swollen prostate, but it was kind of hopeless. “Hope this thing is washable, I might dribble cum all over it in the night.”

“It is.”

“Good. I’ll start a load of laundry if you bring this to Maria tomorrow night and  _ not _ tell her it was my idea. It’s humiliating enough enjoying my little cocoon.” 

Alex laughed, hitching his leg up over Michael’s legs and just pulling him fully against his chest. “Okay. Good purchase, then? You’ve only been in it for like thirty minutes.” 

But Michael didn’t reply, having dropped off quite suddenly to sleep.

Alex had texts waiting for him. 

_ Maria: Holy shit Alex I’m gonna need you to buy seven more of those immediately. _

_ Maria: Alex I’m serious. We need enough for every night. At both houses. _

_ Maria: Alexander please _


	4. Day 4 of 6

“I don’t think I can survive another three days like this,” Michael groaned, bending over the pool table to try to relieve the weight of the cock cage tugging on his balls as he bent to take a shot. The bruises were not quite so distracting today, but now he was three days in with no orgasms and being teased pretty constantly. Being released once just long enough for a Brazillian and a paddling did _not_ encourage his cock to expand to its proper size, so Michael lowered his voice to add, “I am now _actually_ worried that by the time I am un-Grounded my dick _might_ be shorter than yours.” 

“Aha! Nice try,” Alex laughed, loving to watch Guerin bend over until his shirt rode up enough that he saw blue lace peek out from his jeans. “Today is day four, so really, only two days after this, so don’t be such a baby. Remember, we don’t need your micropenis to be happy.” 

“Excuse you, this is a family establishment,” Maria teased, bringing Alex a beer and Michael a ginger ale so it at least looked like he was a free man who was definitely not Grounded and could definitely enjoy a beer whenever he liked. “You go in the back room if you’re gonna be filthy like that, or if he’s itching for a fight. I’m not dealing with a bad boy tonight.” 

Alex raised his hands a little, still holding his pool cue. “He’s yours tonight, I didn’t want to assume—”

“I certainly can’t enjoy him yet,” Maria said, nodding around at the busy Pony. She hip-checked Michael playfully. “You’re always welcome to break him in a little.” 

“I thought this was a family establishment!” Michael said, at a higher pitch than he meant to. 

“This is 100% _not_ a family establishment,” Alex said as Maria walked away with an armful of empty beer mugs. He laid a hand on the back of Michael’s neck and squeezed as he took his shot. 

“You cheating to win, Guerin?” 

“Are you?” 

“I suppose I am distracting you,” Alex said, moving his hand and drinking his beer instead, but letting himself enjoy the long line Guerin made stretched out across the pool table to take another shot (he knew Michael didn’t _like_ to have to cheat at pool, so he was kind of a princess about setting up his shots). And when he took it he proved Alex right, sinking his last two stripes and, since no one was watching, very obviously nudged the white ball into the corner pocket with his brain instead of the cue. Alex laughed. 

“You win the ‘gentleman,’” Alex said, because betting actual money was kind of pointless between them. 

“First time for everything,” Michael agreed smugly. 

“Not too much of a gentleman that you couldn’t stand to learn some manners,” Alex suggested, sipping his beer close enough to Michael that he could smell it. It was a really hoppy, floral IPA that had Michael salivating. He was already wondering if he could get blackout drunk on Sunday, or if that would defeat the whole purpose of their Agreement. It technically wasn’t a _rule_ , so he was totally going to ask. Or maybe just do it. (Right, that would make him look well-adjusted. He reminded himself he didn’t need to act out to get punished anymore, after all, so what was the point.)

“Sir, I’m shocked and appalled, I am a _lady_ ,” Michael fake-drawled, even doing a little falsetto, but he definitely let Alex march him towards the back room, body going loose and relaxed in Alex’s hold. “And, just a quick question, can we get wasted once I’m un-Grounded? That might be—mmf!” 

Alex didn’t just drag him into the back room but into the back staff _bathroom_ before kissing him stupid, so this was going to be good, Michael could tell. Michael actually whined as Alex locked the door and kissed him roughly, bending him backwards over the sink. Michael got one arm around Alex’s neck and braced himself against a dusty medicine cabinet, drinking the taste of Alex in and moaning. 

“That was a serious question. I want to get shlammered together, just fucking goofy. We can drink that Champagne...” 

“It _will_ be a Sunday,” Alex considered, nosing and kissing along Michael’s neck, breathing him in like this, that rain-whiskey smell (even though Michael hadn’t had a drop to drink in days) that was intoxicating. He reached down to palm the front of Michael’s jeans, and Michael hissed but spread his legs for him, allowing Alex to stroke his balls, the only part of him that wasn’t restrained by the cage. Michael was almost starting to like it. “Maybe, if you’re _very_ good. I’ll talk to Maria about it.” 

Michael whined and arched into him, nodding. “Yeah. Fuck yeah, wanna be good for you.” 

“I mean _very_ good.” 

“Anything. Everything.” 

“God, you’re easy, I love you so much,” Alex laughed. As much as he wanted to fuck Michael, just right now, rough and fast, he didn’t want to leave a mess for Maria. “I want you to beg me to let you suck my cock.” 

“Beg you?” Michael repeated. That wasn’t exactly new, but seemed unnecessary. “You know I’m always ready to—”

“No, beg,” Alex said again, giving him a biting kiss and his balls a squeeze. 

“Mm!” Michael cried out, rearing back. “Please, please, let me suck your cock, Alex. _Sir_. I want—” Michael blushed and stalled out as Alex let him talk. 

“Keep going.”

“Uh, I—I wanna—please let me feel you in my throat? Want to lick your balls and swallow your come,” Michael begged. 

“Shit, yeah,” Alex said, reversing their positions and sitting on the sink. “That was good, but get better at that. Love hearing you beg.”

“My mouth’s better at other things,” Michael said, getting to his knees and opening up Alex’s jeans. 

“Something to aspire to,” Alex said, grabbing his hair. 

Michael’s mouth opened, tongue shielding his teeth as he sucked on the head of his cock, looking up at Alex the whole time.

“God, if you begged half as good with that mouth as you—” Alex groaned, lost in the sensations. Michael was a good lay, no doubt about that, with his own keen instincts but not too proud to accept correction—but his mouth was absolutely the best part of him, a point on which Alex and Maria agreed. They were still working on his gag reflex, but that was okay, as his tongue more than made up for it. Maybe it was an alien thing, though Alex wasn’t quite prepared to compare notes with Liz yet.

Alex didn’t last long, and as much as he wanted to come all over Michael’s face, he thought of Maria and didn’t do it, instead nearly choking Michael on his dick, holding him by the back of his head until he was spent. Michael gagged and swallowed around him, and gasped and choked when Alex let him go. 

“Thank me for it,” Alex said, not sure where that came from. 

Michael seemed to like it, though, grinning as he wiped his mouth. “Thanks for the private selection, private.” 

“Ugh. Work on that, too,” Alex laughed, zipping himself back up. “Come here and lean over the sink. Got another present I want you to beg me for.”

“Lucky me,” Michael groaned, getting to his feet. “Do I get to know what it is, or am I just making this...up? Ah.” 

Alex was holding a slim little anal plug. It had a bit of an odd shape, but it was still pretty small. 

Michael chuckled and turned around, spreading his legs and bending over the sink. “You want me to beg for _that_? I won’t even feel it. Unless that one vibrates—and then I definitely won’t be good for Maria tonight.”

“No, but that’s a good idea.” Alex reached around, unfastening Michael’s jeans and tugging them to his knees; panties, too. “You might feel it after wearing it all night. Maria’s gonna keep you working, and then put you to work once she gets you home.” 

He tore open a packet of lube and started massaging Michael’s hole open very clinically. 

“Does make it harder for me to misbehave if I’m exhausted and horny,” Michael admitted. 

“I wonder how big your prostate will get without you being able to come for a week?” Alex wondered, feeling the enlarged gland inside him, and massaging it roughly before he nestled the plug inside him. Though slim, it was slightly angled to press right on his prostate, the base nestled between his cheeks so it didn’t shift from that position. “We’ll have to see.” 

Michael grunted as he straightened up, and let Alex pull up his pants and button them up again. He turned around, slightly flushed. 

“What do you say?” 

“Mm, _thank you_ , Captain.” 

…

_Alex: I’m headed home. Make him beg for and thank you for whatever you do tonight. It’s good for him._

_Maria: ooh, now why haven’t we been doing that this whole time?_

_Alex: Good question. And Michael’s got the sleeping sack in his car. Slept like a baby in it last night Make sure he’s not late to work tomorrow, please._

_Maria: picky, picky._

_Alex: It’s MY time it eats into if he’s late, DeLuca_

Maria put her phone away. 

It was a weeknight, so the Pony wound down and closed at midnight, and with Michael’s help, Maria sent John home early while they locked up. 

“I can’t wait til I get you home,” Maria said from where she sat on the bar making out with him, arms around the back of his neck, and heels wrapped around his legs. “You still sore?” 

Michael grinned into the next kiss. “That depends. What happens if I say yes?” 

“Same thing that happens if you say no,” Maria said, now tracing his jaw with a sharp fingernail. “We really do need to get you into routine spankings. But no more spankings tonight, unless you ask for it. No, tonight I want you to beg _me_ to fuck _you_.”

Michael huffed, imagining several positions (one of them including the sounding rod) before he remembered the strap-ons in her toy box. “O-oh,” he said, a little breathless. “Yes, please.” 

“You’ll have to beg better than that if you want me to let you choose which dildo I fuck you with,” Maria grinned, and then held up a finger to his mouth. “Suck.” 

“Maria, you’re not gonna—”

“Suck on my finger like it’s a cock, and don’t make me ask you again.” 

Michael could handle a direct order, and he sucked on her finger as requested, swallowing all jokes about her small dick in case she overcompensated with a giant dildo later. And when she withdrew her finger, it was to slide a hand down his pants and start massaging open his—

“What’s this?” 

“I tried to tell you,” Michael said, breath hitching as she wiggled the plug against his prostate. “I think it’s a present from Alex.”

“To you or me?” Maria wondered playfully, and hopped down from the bar. “Well, since you’re ready to go, it seems, let’s head home. You want to follow me in my truck?” 

“Sure,” Michael said wryly, putting his hat on his head. Her truck. He missed _his_ truck, still, but he liked driving _her truck_. “I mean, yes, ma’am.” 

…

“Please, Maria, I—I’m gonna need you to ride my ass like it’s Daytona. I want to feel your giant cock in my guts and miss it when it’s gone, please, sweetheart, baby, you know I need you to peg me like I’m your good naughty boy, please.” 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Maria said. “Alex is definitely onto something.” 

Michael was already on all fours on her bed, all ready for bed, ready to be fucked into a coma, all lubed and waiting. The plug he had been wearing was clean and standing by for later, and damn it, Michael _did_ feel empty and _did_ need something on his prostate—

“Please, I’m just so empty. Need you to write your name on my prostate—”

“It’s big enough I think I could,” Maria said, fingering him again just to remind herself how massive the organ had become, his body showing her how much he wanted this. “And don’t worry, I won’t leave you empty.” 

Without any further teasing or warning, she lined up her strap on and started slowly sliding into him. This dildo was one of the larger ones, though not quite comical, yet. Michael took its girth and length beautifully, and Maria rubbed off on the end inside her just at the sight of how he shook and sweated and groaned and opened up for her. She came, like this, to the sound of Michael moaning, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

After that, she fucked him for fun, learning what felt good for him and what worked for her (besides the whole headtrip of penetration that would never not get her there), and as a treat she fucked him until he actually dribbled a little cum from a ruined orgasm that nearly made him cry. 

“Oh, yes, yes, good boy, good, good boy,” Maria said, easing him onto his side and petting him until he calmed. 

Into his unresisting body she slid a plug that was fat enough to be noticeable, even as relaxed as he was, but he was sloppy with lube so it went right in. Someday he was going to be able to recognize the different plugs just by how they felt inside him, but right now he was too blissed out to care. While he was still barely responsive she also zipped him up into the sleeping sack, whereupon his eyes just glazed all the way over. 

“Now I’ve got to go clean all this up, okay?” she said, enunciating clearly. “You stay here, and I’ll be right back.” 

His moan was loud and low as she hit a remote to turn on the vibration function of the anal plug. “That’ll keep you busy.” 

Michael had worn himself out entirely wriggling and struggling by the time she returned. There was no way he was keeping his hands off his cock, and his resolve had weakened almost to the point that he genuinely contemplated whether he could unlock himself, jerk off, and lock himself in again before she noticed.

“Please, please, DeLuca,” he begged, eyes wild and temples sweating. 

“Okay, okay,” Maria said, and turned it off, letting Michael collapse weakly. She gave him a sip of water and hauled him closer to the center of the bed where she could curl up around him. “There you go, you’re a good boy. You’re really like a body pillow with this thing.”

Michael hummed, cock still hard, though the rest of his body was utterly relaxed. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Guerin. You’re a very good boy. Love you.”


	5. Day 5 of 6

“It would be so much easier if you let me take the cash settlement,” Alex said. 

“That’s stupid,” Michael said, shutting the hood on the beautifully purring SUV. “It was mostly superficial damage. If you had let  _ me _ salvage this, I’d’ve taken you for like twelve grand in resale. What’d they offer you? Not that, I bet. You can spend the payout on a new paint job, I don’t do those. I mean not well. I guess I could learn.” 

Alex watched Michael in a tirade with a smile on his face. Sure, he looked a little stiff, just a little distracted, glassy-eyed with hunger of a very particular kind, but Michael was in his element talking about the mechanics of a car,  _ how things worked, _ and nothing could distract him from that. “I can tow it to the MVD to clear the salvage title for you, too. You pocket the difference.”

Alex nodded, still smiling vaguely. “Gotta say, I’m impressed, Guerin. How much do I owe you?” 

Michael turned red and looked away. “Oh, you already paid for the parts, you don’t—”

“Give me the friends and family discount, but what do I owe you?” Alex insisted, using something approaching his Giving Orders voice. “I’ll get cash out tonight.”

Michael hummed and hawed. This was like pulling teeth, but Alex was patient, letting Michael mutter about how easy it was and he only worked on it during the odd free time. He followed him inside the car where it was air conditioned, letting him point out how everything still worked and he had just had to reconnect a few hoses. 

Finally Michael sighed. “You know this kind of thing is the only way I can ever pay you two back, right? The only thing I can give you?”

“But this is also your livelihood,” Alex suggested. “So, I mean, it’s up to you, but I am trying to avoid forcing you to be more dependent on me for money.” 

Michael squirmed. “Six hundred bucks,” he finally blurted out. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “The friends and family discount is like, 95% off?” 

“The boyfriend/girlfriend discount is whatever I want it to be, okay? Don’t question me.” Since Alex had paid for the parts directly, it was really only, like, 70% off. Really more like 60%. It wasn’t like he was licensed or anything. He had to forge Sanders’ signature for the licensed part. 

“Okay,” Alex said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’ll stop by an ATM on my way home.”

“Okay,” Michael said, and relaxed a fraction, and was even smiling, so Alex knew this was a good compromise. 

He reached across and put a hand on the back of Michael’s neck. “So, business over. How was your day? How was last night?” 

Michael laughed, shifting in his seat. “Good. A little distracted all day from Maria pegging me last night.” 

Alex’s eyes lit up and he smiled, moving his hand down to rest it on Michael’s thigh. “Yeah? You liked that?” 

Michael sucked in a breath, nodding. “I think I would have liked it more if I’d’ve got to come, but…” 

Alex chuckled. “Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m serious, my dick is  _ bruised _ from not being able to get hard.”

“Good thing you’ve only got two days left of being Grounded.” Alex pushed his seat all the way back and patted his lap. “Come here, show me that ass.” 

Michael’s laugh was a little dizzy. “Uh, how...?” 

“Feet in the floorboard, lean over the console, I guess. Want to see your ass. You want me to spank you or make you wear a plug for the rest of the evening?” 

“Uhh,” Michael said, faltering slightly as he tried to navigate his long limbs over to Alex, trying to keep an eye out for anyone who might see them like this. “M-maybe just the plug.” 

Alex waited. 

“Please?” Michael added, remembering the latest rule as he squirmed into position, draping himself across Alex’s lap and undoing his belt and pants. “Please, sir, I felt so empty all day, please give me just a little something until later?” 

“Well, this isn’t exactly a  _ little  _ something,” Alex said, opening his bag, “and bold of you to think you’re getting anything later.” 

Michael whined. “Please, Alex.” 

Alex also looked around, but the salvage yard was empty after five, and Old Man Sanders could barely see anything even if he did happen by, so Alex coated his fingers with lube from a packet and started opening Michael up. The bruises from the other night were gone, and his ass was still deliciously smooth, and he couldn’t see Michael’s balls from this angle but they were definitely hot to the touch. “Oh yeah, look at that greedy little hole. Definitely ought to be filled.” 

Michael grunted and whined responsively as Alex teased him open, until Michael was rocking back into the burning, aching stretch just to feel something. 

“Oh, my God, your prostate is huge. We’re gonna have so much fun with you tonight.” 

“We?” Michael panted, eyes shut against sensation. 

“Yeah. Maria’s coming over.” 

“Oh, good,” he said in a high voice, as Alex started sliding a thick plug into him, even bigger than the one Maria had him sleeping in last night. His body took it easily, and it absolutely wrecked his prostate, trying to occupy the same space as it. His whimper nearly turned into a sob. 

“Good, now what do you say?” Alex asked, rubbing the back of Michael’s head with his clean hand. 

“Thank you,” Michael said. “Thanks, it, uh. It’s a lot. Thank you, sir.” 

Alex stuck his fingers in Michael’s mouth next to have him lick them clean, and then pulled up Michael’s black cotton underwear and his jeans over them. “Why don’t you suck my cock, and then we’ll go get dinner, huh?” 

“Yes, please,” Michael panted, already wrecked, dark-eyed and wet-lipped. 

He might have been drooling on Alex’s hip before, but Alex didn’t care. It was hard to care about anything once Michael’s mouth was wrapped around his cock. He sighed and leaned back in the seat, keeping half an eye out for anyone coming by and the rest of his focus on Guerin, crouched in the footwell, obviously squirming, and totally focused on him. Alex rested one hand on his head and got lost in him, in turn. 

And Michael was good, so desperate for it that he nearly choked himself several times, and kept his hands to himself because they were dirty, and put that wicked, sloppy tongue to work on the sensitive underside of his cock instead. Soon he had Alex moaning and then grunting softly and coming in his mouth, pulling Michael back and fisting his cock so he came on his tongue and lips, just a little messy, just to see that tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“Good,” Alex panted, “thank you, Guerin.” 

“I think I’m supposed to thank you,” Michael said with a glassy-eyed grin. 

“Oh, that’s right. Go ahead.” 

“Thank you, sir, for feeding me your cock,” Michael smirked. 

“Good job remembering your manners,” Alex said. “You want to pick what’s for dinner tonight?”

Michael gave him a truly lecherous look, and Alex hauled him up out of the footwell. “I’m serious. What sounds good?” 

“Lasagna?” Michael said after a minute of thought. “Just like, frozen lasagna? Breadsticks? At home?” 

Alex was distracted by Michael calling his place home, but not distracted enough to suggest, “Salad?” 

“If there’s chocolate cake, too.” Michael bargained, and Alex laughed. 

“Okay. I’ll swing by the store and the ATM. You want to text Maria, pick her up and head to my place? Save her the drive.”

“Yeah.” 

“You good to drive? Wearing that?” 

“I’m okay to drive. I wouldn’t call what I’m feeling  _ good _ , exactly.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Color?” 

“Oh, green, sorry. Yes, I’m good.” Michael leaned over and kissed him. “Thanks for worrying about me. But I  _ like  _ being on the edge of implosion from unfulfilled lust. ‘On fire’ should be one of our color checks.”

Alex chuckled. “Oh, you haven’t even reached that one yet.” 

…

The lasagna was just what Michael craved, and he had two helpings, which covered for the fact that he skipped lunch. He even ate the salad with relish, and by the time they got to cake he took only a small slice, promising it he would return for more in the morning. 

Nobody was interested in fucking immediately after a meal like that, however, so Michael was ordered to strip down and get ready for bed before meeting them on the couch, where Alex and Maria waited to lock him up with—this was new—a set of leather cuffs that bound his hands in front of him and his ankles together, with a chain connecting the two and running all the way up to a leather collar around his neck. Alex pulled Michael’s head into his lap as he navigated his smart TV to put on a few episodes of  _ Leverage _ . 

Michael grinned, not only because he felt weirdly cozy trussed up like this, weirdly calmed by it. “Got you hooked, huh?” 

“I’m just not in the mood for cartoons,” Alex winked.

“Oh, good, that means you’re going easy on me.” 

Maria took a bit in the bathroom herself, and when she joined them, she pulled Michael’s legs into her lap and draped a blanket over his naked body, though it was beautiful to watch like this.

Though he might have laughed at the person he was becoming, Michael nearly fell asleep like this: belly full, body weary, bound and locked and plugged, with both Maria and Alex touching him and a fleece blanket sliding over his bare skin. This was apparently what his body decided was peak comfort. 

“You better not be asleep. I’m here for lessons.” 

“He doesn’t need to be very awake,” Alex said, turning off the TV after two episodes. “But he does need to be in the bedroom.”

“I don’t know how you expect me to get there like this,” Michael laughed, standing up. 

“You can hop if you need to,” Alex suggested. 

It didn’t come to that, of course, as he was able to manage a shuffling walk to the bedroom and got up on the bed without much trouble—just slower. Alex set Michael up on hands and knees before getting himself ready for bed and positioning himself at the head of the bed, cock out and already leaking. 

“Tell me I’m gonna get a taste of that,” Michael moaned.

“More than you can handle,” Alex replied, as Maria came out of the bathroom wearing the strap-on from last night.

“The thing is, we joke that you’ve got two convenient holes but we’ve never actually fucked both at the same time,” Maria said, coating her dick in lube and getting up on the bed behind Michael. “And anyway, Alex said he could give me some pointers.” 

“I’m not  _ complaining _ about the fucking you gave me last night,” Michael pointed out, as Alex tugged him down by the collar. He couldn’t quite get down to his elbows comfortably like this, but he could spread his knees and try to relax as Maria worked the thick plug free from his body. 

“I hope not,” Maria hummed, kissing his back. “You excited for tomorrow, baby?” 

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah. I have some questions...” Michael began, but Alex grabbed the back of his head, and Michael opened his mouth eagerly, almost instinctively when Alex began to push. 

“Not supposed to talk with cock in your mouth, sweetheart,” Maria teased, adjusting his stance and making sure her cock was coated in plenty of lube.

“She’s right, you keep your mouth on me,” Alex said, rubbing Michael’s jaw before he turned to Maria. She was wearing a long for modesty, the dildo poking out from the hem obscenely. “I guess my first question is—it feels good for you, too, right?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Maria said. “I’m sure you don’t want the details but it’s double-ended for her pleasure.” 

Alex chuckled. “Okay, good. How big is his prostate feeling?” 

Michael shuddered and moaned around Alex’s cock as Maria slid two fingers inside him easily. 

“Oh, he’s got it, bad. I wonder if it can get stuck like this. I think it just  _ is  _ stuck like this.” 

Michael groaned again as she prodded him, and he shifted in the awkward position. 

“Good. Give it to him slow, then, at first. Let him beg for it.” 

“How will I know when he’s begging for it if his mouth is full?” Maria asked. 

“Let’s find out,” Alex said wickedly. 

…

Twenty minutes of torturously slow thrusts and one orgasm for each of his partners later, Michael’s whole body was shuddering. He had been on the verge of orgasm before this even started, and now with his mouth full of cum and his prostate stroked until it felt practically inflamed, he was going to go  _ insane _ if they didn’t let him come. 

_ Please, please _ , he tried to say, and these aborted attempts at speech had Alex chuckling filthily. 

“I think that’s begging right there.” 

“Here I thought I was looking for him to arch his back and show me that ass,” Maria said, smacking one cheek sharply, once. 

Michael whined, loudly, chains rattling as he bucked between them, but Maria grabbed him by the hips and Alex held the back of his head to keep him in place, and he was not at all at a good angle to struggle or even shift position. Jesus, he would almost rather literally choke himself on Alex’s cock so he could get his hands on his dick, just for some friction. He started rattling the lock with his powers when Alex pulled him off. 

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked. Maria ground to a halt, the dildo full inside him, crushing his guts and stealing his breath. 

“Ah, God,” he moaned. “I don’t—I don’t think I can do this. Please, you gotta let me come, please. I’ll be good, so good, I’ll never fuck up again.”

“Easy, Michael,” Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck. Maria rubbed his sides and his spine, shushing him. 

When she began to pull out, Michael gave a desperate cry— “ _ Please _ !” 

“ _ Okay _ , come here,” Alex said, and pulled Michael up against his chest. Maria moved, too, spooning up behind him and laying down until they were all on their sides, with Michael pressed between them. 

Michael’s eyes were shut, a thready whine coming from his chest, his bound limbs twitching. “Please, please, I can’t take it…”

“You can,” Maria said, pressing her lips to the back of his neck so tenderly he wanted to cry. “You’re okay, baby. You’re doing so good.” 

“We’ll let you come with the cage on,” Alex said. “We’ll help you. And only 24 hours and you’ll be free.” Alex smiled into his sweaty curls. 

Michael nodded, his face pressed to Alex’s chest. “Don’t want to be. Free,” he said.

“We know. You won’t be,  _ really _ , we promise,” Maria said. “You’re ours forever. Sometimes we let you out, sometimes we don’t.” 

Maria grinned up at Alex, and Michael let out a tension laugh. “Yeah. That’s okay.” 

“Gonna make you come now,” Alex said, pressing Michael’s bound hands between their chests and reaching down to caress his balls. “You’re gonna come for us because we want you to, got it? Because we take care of you.” 

Maria thrust in and out of him shallowly, angling down to press on his swollen prostate. “Because even when you’re unlocked you’re never gonna touch yourself like this. You’re gonna give all your orgasms to us.” 

_ Control, yes, please. _ Michael cried out, bucking again, straining cuffs and chains, still whispering, “Please, please, yes please.” 

“Gonna teach you to come on my dick without me touching you,” Alex promised, teasing the tip of his dick with his thumb while two fingers rubbed his taut balls. “Gonna train you to cream your pants just from licking Maria out. You’re going to be so good. All ours.” 

“So good, all ours,” Maria echoed, and then Michael screamed and came—a mere nothing, a release of tension, ruined by the metal locked snug around his cock, but it was just what he needed. He shuddered and pulsed the house with electricity so hard he actually made the ground quake, and then he was sobbing in relief. 

Maria and Alex just held him as he got it all out, and they plugged him up again and kissed him off to subspace, where he floated for some time, happy, safe, content. Slowly, they cleaned up and got ready for bed, keeping him pinned between them. They didn’t bother with the sleeping sack, but they didn’t bother to unlock the collar or cuffs, either, just slid in on either side of him and held him until he floated back to earth on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early to not run up against Michael Guerin week! 
> 
> I crave your patience if the next chapter(s) take a bit longer than usual, I'm trying to figure out how to break up the porn marathon. 😅 If there's anything you'd like to see Maria and Alex do to their alien boytoy before he's un-grounded let me know 😊


	6. Day 6 Part 1

“So, it’s midnight tonight, right? You’re not going to wait until like, we wake up tomorrow morning?” 

“I mean, technically, to go the full week, it should be—” Alex began, but Maria interrupted him:

“Midnight is fair. We have a full Saturday planned.” 

Well, “full.” It was nearly 11:00, and Michael was still naked, cooking breakfast wearing nothing but an apron to protect him from hot splatters of bacon grease while Alex and Maria watched. 

“But you know one slip-up and we could start the clock all over again.” 

“Yeah, right. You have never seen me so well-behaved as I’m gonna be today. You’re gonna  _ miss  _ the old me.” 

Maria laughed while Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Well, we don’t plan to go easy on you today,” he said. 

“Wouldn’t want you fishing to get yourself Grounded  _ too  _ often.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Michael laughed and kissed Maria, and then Alex, as he returned to the breakfast table with two plates of bacon and eggs. He returned for his own plate, also fishing out green chile and salsa from Alex’s fridge just as the toast popped up. 

“You have a real skill, you know that?” Maria said, already enjoying her eggs. “I mean, you have a lot of skills. But  _ cooking _ . Getting everything out on the plate hot all at the same time?” 

“Any time you want a fancy kitchen gadget or you wanna grill filet mignon or whatever, man, the blanket answer is yes, I will pay for it,” Alex agreed, spooning a bit of salsa on his eggs. 

Michael wasn’t sure what he’d do with fancy kitchen gadgets, but the steak offer was pretty tempting. He was already looking forward to grilling tomorrow for dinner—provided he could walk, tomorrow. That was still, apparently, very much up in the air, and he honestly couldn’t wait. 

After breakfast, Maria had to go work a shift at the Pony. It was technically her day with Michael, but she let Alex borrow him after she dragged Michael off to the bathroom to let him lick her out before she left for work. She set out a pair of black satin panties for him to wear (and was wearing a pair in her size so that they matched). 

“We won’t be long,” Alex said, already cleaning up the dishes as Maria kissed him goodbye. But they did have time. Time for Alex to get a blowjob while he read the news, and time for Alex to pick out a plug for Michael to wear. 

“All day?” Michael asked, already going cross-eyed at the thought.

“I mean, obviously not if you need to take a shit, Guerin.” 

Michael glowered, blushing faintly. “You know what I mean, Manes.” 

“I do, and yes. I know you’re going to be very good, anyway. We just want you good and ready for us tonight.” 

Michael whined as Alex lubed it up and pushed it into his unresisting body. This plug...wasn’t unmanageable. Alex tugged up his panties and his jeans over them, and stuck a few packets of lube in Michael’s pockets. “In case you need to re-apply throughout the day. Let me tell you, you don’t want to get dry.” 

“Got it, ugh,” Michael said, straightening up and turning around. 

Alex turned his phone so Michael could see it. “Here’s the app for the padlock. It’s set to pop open at midnight. And here’s the app for the plug, which will vibrate remotely when I want it to.”

“Fuck,” Michael whined, the cage already feeling tight. 

“I’ll only use it to get your attention,” Alex explained calmly. “But Maria has the app, too, so who knows. She likes torturing you more than I do.”

“Don’t lie,” Michael laughed. 

Alex did not let himself be baited, but he did wonder how Michael could still be so mouthy. “The range is somewhat limited, so you’re probably safe til we get to the Pony.” 

“Oh, thank God,” Michael said faintly. He cleared his throat. “All this and we’re still meeting at the Crashdown for dinner?” 

“If it’s too much by then, we can take the plug out.” 

Michael didn’t  _ hate _ the idea of being vaguely tortured under his clothes while he sat next to his family and friends, he just wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it in real life. “We can do a color check? I’m sure I’ll be fine, but…”

“Absolutely.” Alex kissed him. “Color now?”

“Oh, green.” Michael beamed as Alex put his hat on his head. 

“Great. Come on, let’s see how well you operate heavy machinery like this.” 

“Don’t joke about that!” 

…

Alex had never been to a regular MVD in his life and wasn’t about to start now, so the retitling of his SUV at the MVD Express took a fraction of the time Michael expected it to, and he had returned Sanders’ tow truck and got back just as the paperwork was being finalized. 

“Now it just needs to go back in the shop for that paint job,” Alex said, smiling at how well it had all worked out. Michael had even brought a screwdriver to install the new plates.

“Hey,” Alex said, stopping him right there in the parking lot and kissing him in front of the whole town. “Thanks for taking care of this. If you’re ever worried you don’t take good enough care of us...don’t be.” 

Michael beamed, his heart full of that butterfly feeling. He wasn’t sure which was better: that Alex was kissing him in public or that, yeah, he  _ could  _ take care of them, too, just like they took care of him. Like, sure, he was kind of turning into a kept man, but he had skills that could make their lives better, too. Cooking. Car stuff. Telekinesis. Maybe this was how relationships  _ worked _ . 

“You’re welcome,” he said, loving that he could say that. He could get used to this. 

And Alex, the bastard, obviously was fiddling with his phone behind Michael’s back because the buzz in his ass made him physically jump, toppling into Alex’s arms as his hips jetted off without the rest of his legs.

“Ah, fuck, Alex!” he swore. “Make me fall on top of the disabled dude, why don’t you?” 

“Rude,” Alex said, turning it off. “Just testing. You’re gorgeous when you go all Bambi legs.” 

Michael moaned, turning his elbows against Alex as Alex braced Michael’s back against his SUV. “You bastard. Mentioning children’s movies at a time like this.” 

Alex kissed him once more, ignoring this. “Meet me at the Pony?” 

Michael shuddered vaguely. “Okay. But I’m not driving after this.” 

“Deal. We’ll leave your truck there overnight.” 

…

Michael and Alex were sharing a booth and an order of fries at the Wild Pony when Kyle Valenti entered. He was wearing his scrubs and looked bleary-eyed. 

“I just got off an all-nighter at the hospital and you tempt me with chile cheese fries and beer when I should really be working out?” he complained, sighing as he sat across from them. 

There was a pause, then Michael offered, “Eat some, man. All-nighters burn calories, don’t they?” 

Kyle seemed to appreciate this, and he took two fries soaked in cheese and resting under a big seedy veiny chunk of green chile and popped them in his mouth gratefully. If he noticed Michael was the one who had spoken to him, who was being nice to him and acknowledging him, he didn’t make a big deal out of it. “Thanks.” 

“You, uh. Can I get you a beer? I was just getting up for something.” 

At this, Kyle peered at him, and glanced up at the bar, where Maria was wiping a glass, and back to Alex. “Is he gonna spit in my beer?” 

“No!” Michael said. “Can’t a guy be nice to his sister’s boyfriend? And my boyfriend’s friend?” 

“Uh. Not in my experience, not really,” Kyle chuckled. “Sure, something Lite. I might fall asleep if it’s anything more serious.” 

As Michael got up, Kyle turned big eyes on his friend. 

“You put him up to this?” 

Alex smiled. “I may have asked him to try to be more civil. Is it working?”

“Ask me when the novelty wears off.” 

Michael returned with two Miller Lites and a water for himself. 

“I’m doing an acetone cleanse,” he joked as explanation, which had Kyle and Alex cracking up. 

“So are you doing anything tomorrow?” Michael asked, a bit too quickly, like he was trying to get it out before he chickened out. “In the evening?” 

Kyle’s eyes focused on Michael, trying to read him. His eyes were clear and alert, his posture polite bordering on imploring. “I’m off work, but I’ll have to check with Isobel.” 

“We wanted to invite you to a barbecue. Me, Maria, and Alex. At Alex’s house. I was gonna do chicken, burgers, dogs, invite the whole gang…” 

Kyle’s eyes grew huge. “You’re cooking?” He looked at Alex. “He cooks?” 

“He does. Very well,” Alex said, proudly. 

The way Michael’s face lit up when Alex smiled at him made Kyle vaguely uncomfortable, but he nodded. “Uh, sure. I’ll tell Isobel. That sounds...yeah, great….” 

When Kyle had gone, Alex patted Michael’s thigh and kissed his cheek. “See, that wasn’t hard?” 

“No,” Michael laughed. “I know Kyle’s a good guy  _ now _ . But I barely have a chance to get over him being a dick to you in high school, and then he’s dating my sister…it’s a lot to work through.” 

“Well,” Alex said, “I suppose modifying your behavior is the important part, even if you don’t want to. Works for the D/s thing we have going.” 

“Nah, it’s just an excuse,” Michael smirked. “I have to put up a  _ bit  _ of a fight against being nice to Valenti. To save face.” 

“It’s just for show?” Alex lifted a hand, squeezed the back of Michael’s neck, and lowered his voice even further. “You know you’re supposed to  _ ask  _ if you want to be punished, you don’t have to act out.” 

“I know, I know, acting out will get me nowhere.” Michael grinned. “I don’t think I need to ask for anything tonight.” 

“What, you psychic now, too?” Maria asked as she joined them. She set a heavy tub of dirty dishes down on the table. “Alright, Guerin, I’m behind on a few things if I’m going to get out of here on time, so how about you take these back and run them through the machine for me?” 

“Your wish is my command,” Michael said, as Alex got up to let him slide out. Alex sighed, pulling out his phone to do some reading if he was going to be left alone. 

“Don’t break anything.” Maria pulled out her phone and waved it at him playfully. “When I need you again I’m gonna ‘buzz’ you.” 

Michael felt warm already. “Yes, ma’am.” 

…

Dinner at the Crashdown was an unhurried affair, because Michael had to invite the Ortechos to Alex’s house for the barbecue, and Max was there, utterly beaming at Michael sat so happily between Maria and Alex. They came late, so that Liz, Rosa, and Arturo joined them for dinner, and it was really rather nice. Arturo treated Maria and Alex like his own children, so Michael and Max were welcomed by proxy. 

And Maria and Alex hardly tortured him at all during dinner. They saved that for when they got him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rather than having a monster chapter or breaking the smut in the middle, you get a short chapter this week and the payoff next time. 😘


	7. Day 6 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kinktober! I am planning on filling some kinktober prompts (for several fandoms/ships, not just Malexa), but finishing this is a priority!
> 
> This chapter contains basically all the kink tag/warnings for this whole fic, either again or for the first time, so enjoy responsibly. Hit me up on Discord or Tumblr (or comment before reading) if you'd like more detailed warnings before proceeding!

“I think we should go over your rules again,” Maria said when they walked into her house and made their way to her bedroom. They moved quietly to not disturb her mother, but once they were in Maria’s ensuite, they could speak at a normal volume. “To drive the point home.”

“You think I  _ forgot _ , DeLuca?”

“And to make sure he doesn’t screw up and have to start the week over again,” Alex suggested, pursing his lips playfully. That was the best part about this, Michael decided, was it made Alex  _ playful _ . 

“You can’t goad me into screwing up,” Michael grinned, stripping down without being asked because he  _ knew his rules _ , damn it. “Pretty sure that’s entrapment. But I’m determined to follow every reasonable order tonight even if you two are evil.”

“And you don’t just want to sleep this off and have some fun in the morning?” Maria asked, teasing him, yes, but also genuinely checking in.

“Oh, hell no,” Michael laughed, sliding his tongue along the inside of his cheek. He turned so he was facing both of them, arms spread wide. “This is me asking for pain, punishment, whatever you want to give me tonight.” 

Michael checked his phone before laying it down. “But two hours, thirty-seven minutes before  _ I’m  _ unlocking this baby. Panties on or off?”

“Off. We’re starting in the bathroom.” 

“We’re gonna be putting that ass through a lot,” Alex said. “And we want you to be—” 

“Oh, great, this bad boy.” Michael saw that the enema was already set out, but he paused and looked around at the both of them crowding in after him, which was unusual. “I mean I don’t really need an audience for this part.” 

He watched Maria and Alex look at each other behind him in the mirror, maybe slightly nervous. 

“This time, you’re gonna hold it in,” Alex said. 

Michael blinked. 

“It’ll be good practice for how full you’re gonna be for the rest of the night,” Maria said, cupping his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. Michael rocked into her touch, closing his eyes. Her fingers were just a little cool to the touch. Glorious. 

“Oh that sounds nice,” he said.

Alex bent him over the sink and nudged his legs apart while Maria ran some lukewarm water. 

“I’m, ah, digging the hands-on approach,” Michael chuckled, nervously. 

“Yeah, so are we.” Alex removed the anal plug Michael was wearing and dropped it in the sink to be washed. He pushed Michael’s head down all the way until he was leaned over the sink with his forehead pressed to the mirror. “Want you to stay like this and not move. Take whatever Maria gives you, okay? I’ve got to get a few things ready out here.” 

Michael nodded, bracing his stance, and Alex rubbed the back of his neck until he sighed and relaxed. Alex’s hand was always heavy, always sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

The enema, too, was pleasant at first, just warm sensation over his too-sensitive prostate. All of him was too sensitive, he was realizing: his sense of touch, sight, sound, all of it, was dialed up to 11 in anticipation of tonight, in anticipation of a real goddamned orgasm and excited about everything else in the meantime. Maria’s hand was warm on the base of his spine until she moved it, held him around his front, where her hand was cool by comparison. She was humming softly, soothingly, kissing his shoulder and arm and pressing low on his belly periodically while she filled him up, until she felt some resistance and he grunted. Oh, yeah, he was  _ full _ . 

“I think that’s enough,” she said, rinsing and lubing the plug again and sinking that back into him. 

Michael gasped, bending over further. There was just a lot of pressure on his insides, now, on his prostate and gonads and guts and he felt even more tender because of how full he was. 

“Wow, oh fuck,” he whispered, as Alex returned. “That’s, uh, that’s new.” 

“How’s that feel?” he asked, as Maria and Alex stood him upright and hugged him between them—gently, somehow knowing to be careful of how tender he was. “Nice and full?” 

“He’s almost got a little belly,” Maria pointed out.

“Now that’s cute,” Alex said. 

Michael didn’t dare to look down. He whimpered softly instead. 

“Alright, let’s move him out to the carpet so he can get on his knees. We thought you might hold it while you give us both oral,” Alex suggested, taking Michael’s elbows and making him walk. “You know, make you nice and full.” 

Michael felt like he was waddling, like this, but he was sure he looked normal. His brain was sending him a barrage of confused but very urgent signals, chief among them that he really needed to come. 

Alex sat first on the edge of the bed, and Maria helped Michael kneel in front of him. 

“One more thing,” Alex said, as he unzipped and fed Michael his cock. “Maria’s gonna read you your rules until I come. And I’m gonna do the same when it’s her turn. You’ve got to recite them back before we let you take that plug out.” 

Michael, with his mouth already full of Alex’s cock and a hand on the back of his neck keeping him there, could only respond with “Uh-huh.” 

It was, it turned out, very hard to concentrate like this. Aside from his body screaming its urgent needs at him, Alex’s cock took at least some focus, but with every rule Maria read off, Michael’s mind wandered, fantasizing in a desperate attempt to get him to orgasm. Unable to focus on Alex’s signals, Michael was surprised by the musky-salty spray over his tongue, and he moaned softly, sucking down just the head and working the length of him with a fist until he finished coming. 

“I don’t think he heard any of that,” Maria said, as they changed places. She lay back on the bed and draped her skirt over Michael’s head, letting Michael lift her legs up onto his shoulders, feeling the smooth glide of her thighs over his ears. She loved probably nothing more than just sliding the insides of her thighs over his baby-soft hair. He grunted as he shifted, his knees hurting more than he expected them to because everything just  _ felt more _ . 

Maria’s cunt took a bit more focus than Alex’s dick, but that ended up being a good thing, as the rules read out washed over him in a very good level of subspace, giving him an odd sort of clarity. She came with a sigh, totally unhurried, and let him continue to lick her out for a few more swipes of his tongue until she pushed him back, tugged her skirt off his head, and laughed at his frizzy hair. 

“Beautiful, baby,” she said, as Alex knelt down to kiss him while his face was still slick with her. 

“You think you can tell us your rules?” Maria asked, while both of them wrapped their arms around him. 

“Y-yeah,” Michael said, nervous about getting this right but also vaguely tempted to get it wrong, just to see what would happen. God, that was always his problem, wasn’t it? Boundary pushing. 

“When you Ground me it’s gotta be for an even number of days so you can split the time. I...alternate who I go home with, straight after work. Obey all reasonable requests, and if I break the rules the clock starts over. No alcohol while I’m grounded, which is the only  _ real  _ torture, for the record. Gotta have my dick locked 24/7, gotta wear the plug or whatever you put me in to sleep…”

“And?” Alex prompted. 

“No clothes in the bedroom. I was getting to that,” Michael grumbled, shaking his head as though to clear it. Oh, Jesus, it was really hard to concentrate like this, even though he was getting weirdly floaty. Like—maybe he was going to pass out? “When I’m not grounded, my rules are, ah, no clothes in bed, which, I like sleeping in the nude, anyways. Only allowed to wear women’s panties, gotta ask permission to come, not allowed to touch my dick except to aim, and I gotta ask for it when I wanna hurt.”

“Except for…?” Maria asked. 

“Except for Sunday spankings. Can I—?” 

“Yes, good boy,” Maria said, letting Michael scramble to the bathroom. 

If it was a relief to expel all that water, finally, it was also mortifying to realize it was followed immediately by wanting that pressure  _ back  _ so bad that his guts actually cramped with it. What the  _ fuck _ ? 

“My God, you’re all sweaty,” Maria marveled, when she returned to fetch him from the bathroom. She rubbed his back as he washed his hands and face, legs vaguely shaking. “Color?” 

“ _ On...fire _ ,” Michael answered her, grinning dopily. 

“Yeah, I thought so. You’re a good boy, Michael, you did so good,” Maria said. “Here, baby, drink some water.” 

After giving Michael a few minutes, she walked him out to the bedroom where Alex waited. “How long’ve we got?” 

“One hundred and seven minutes.”

“Plenty of time.” 

Alex stood up. “I want to start with this,” he said, showing Michael a silky blindfold. It was a sleeping mask style with a notch for his nose, and was thick and black. “You okay with this?” 

Michael nodded, vaguely dizzy but now more like he was overloaded on caffeine. Maria stood close behind him, and Alex in front, both of them touching him. He was the electron they shared, energetically zipping back and forth between them, chaos bound to their joint orbit. “Yeah. Green. On fire.” 

Maria laughed behind him, a warm sound that flowed around his shoulders like honey, or maybe more like amber, trapping him there. 

“We’re not going to be able to do color checks from here,” she said as Alex tied the blindfold over his eyes, plunging him into darkness, sending him further down or up or whatever direction subspace was— _ out _ —like astral projecting—as he lost one sensory connection to them and his body magnified the touch, sound, smell, and taste of them. Was Alex’s cologne always so strong? Were Maria’s nipples always that hard or was she holding two guns on him? 

Michael wrenched himself back from that fantasy as something didn’t add up. “No color checks?” 

“You use your powers to unbuckle this if you drop below a green,” Maria said, and then something was pressing against his lips and it wasn’t Alex’s lips, and he grunted and parted his mouth for the penis-ball gag, penis-end first.

“We want to keep hearing you, though, don’t be shy,” Alex said, while Maria took her time buckling it so as not to tangle his hair. 

The rubber didn’t taste great, but he still had the taste of Alex and Maria in his mouth, so that wasn’t too much of a problem. The way it kind of wore out his tongue trying to push against it, however, was going to be, if they wanted him to do anything with said tongue later. He made—a noise—something expressing annoyance, exasperation, but mostly at himself for being so turned on by something so...basic. Fuck, he was just their shared sex toy and he was  _ living _ . 

“Good boy,” Maria said, kissing his shoulder blade while Alex leaned in to kiss and bite along his neck and collar bone, and that really had him whining and rocking between them. “Ah-ah, hold still. We’re not done. Hold his hands for me, Al.”

Michael shuddered, grunting softly as Alex ran his hands—large hands, they felt big like this now that he had no sense of perspective—down his arms to grip his wrists, and cross them at the small of his back. Michael heard velcro tearing loudly, and then his wrists were tucked into soft, pliable, but very snug binding. It wrapped several times around his wrists, velcro all the way. It was probably possible to break even without his powers, but Michael felt himself whining for it, whining like a dog, his chest and vocal cords doing something he didn’t exactly authorize. 

“That’s good, wiggle your fingers,” Maria said. “Make a fist.” 

Michael obeyed, sluggishly, but she was patient, and wow, he was really into being called  _ good _ , and all he had to do was wiggle his fingers and she’d tell him he was good?

“Good,” Alex said, too, and pulled Michael against him to brace him, holding the back of his neck. “Okay, spread your legs, Michael.”

Michael had no earthly idea who was in charge of his legs right now, but Maria nudged them apart with her foot, and that was enough, apparently, to wake him up into moving. He buried his face in Alex’s neck and focused on breathing. 

“If we had a little more time maybe I’d get my strap and fuck you properly,” Maria said, patting his hip like a horse’s flank because she knew that made him  _ crazy _ : he whined, shifted his feet, but Maria just laughed and slid slicked fingers inside him. He didn’t need to be stretched, just lubed up and, apparently, teased. 

“As it is she’s going to fit a big plug into you,” Alex murmured, stroking his hair, what little could be reached under the buckles and ties. “I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.” 

_ Yes, please _ , he wanted to say, perhaps tried to say. He was so empty and he didn’t want to be empty any longer. He was good.  _ Tell me I’m good? _

“ _ Very good _ ,” Maria said, reading his mind, and Michael didn’t realize the plug was already being pushed inside him until it started to ache. He whined, shifted, arched away, but Alex braced him, held him still, and caught between them like this his body just relaxed past its widest point and his body pulled the toy the rest of the way inside. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Michael said through the gag, and drooled on Alex’s shirt. It wasn’t that big in the scheme of things, but Michael was positively rutting, uselessly, against Alex’s hip. 

“Shh,” Alex said, and Maria wrapped her arms around him, too, until he stopped squirming. They kept holding him like this, just gently touching his arms and back, kissing his neck and cheeks and ears until he stopped whining, too. 

Alex (based on the size of the hand) held him by the throat, and said, “Be still. You can do this. You’re beautiful like this for us. You’re everything.”

Michael huffed through his nose, wild with lust but tamed by a touch and a word. Annoyed and flattered at the same time. God, he was so hard. An hour and a half, or less. Maybe time passed differently when he couldn’t see, and it was actually longer or shorter than that. Still. He could do this. He could wait. He could endure the low, warming ache banked higher and higher with no outlet, a fire with plenty of fuel but no oxygen. He could—just— 

“Easy, now, baby, we got you. Just gonna fuck you with this…”

Michael swore loudly and bucked—they held him still, so really mostly he just flinched—as Maria (it had to be Maria, since Alex’s hands were elsewhere) slid a well-lubricated and narrow rod up his urethra, and pulled it back out to the tip. He whined as she fucked him a few more times because, holy shit, this one felt smaller, but he was definitely harder, squished into a more confined space, and it felt—fucking amazing. Like being jerked off from the inside. What the fuck was going on with his body? He couldn’t see and now everything felt inside out? And this was hot now, and felt good?

Michael felt rather than saw the lights flicker, knowing he was out of control. The radio clicked on to low pop music, and Maria and Alex’s phones—and his own—hummed. 

“Oh, he  _ likes  _ that,” Maria purred, sliding the toy in and out of him a few more times. “What do you think, Alex?” 

“I...had some reservations,” Alex said, and even without being able to see him, Michael knew he was blushing. “But wow. I think he really does like that. I think I do, too.” 

Michael grunted in reply, annoyed and flattered and turned on to the point of complete fluster. He almost felt like he could get off on this strange sensation, come hard enough, he was sure, to shoot the rod out of his dick like a bullet from a gun, but before his body got it together he felt a click, like part of it clipped onto some part of his cock cage, and the rod rested snug inside him, not budging. 

“Oh, fuck,” he said again, mostly unintelligible, though the sentiment was obvious. 

“There. Told you they had attachments for cock cages, and we don’t want you leaking where we’re going,” Maria said, massaging his thigh until Michael realized it was tensed and made an effort to relax. 

He made a confused noise in the back of his throat.  _ Going _ ? 

“Nod for green,” Maria said, brushing his hair back from his apparently sweaty forehead. “Shake your head or take the gag off for yellow or red.” 

Michael was simply unable to respond for a moment, overwhelmed by sensation that sent him shuddering free of his body. Finally he whined and nodded, and  _ that  _ release, that submission, acknowledging  _ I want this more than anything _ sent him into some level of subspace he’d never reached before. Of all things, his dick stopped hurting, or else the hurt turned sweet, or else the part of his brain that told him his aching dick was a problem decided it just wasn’t  _ his  _ problem anymore (it was Maria’s and Alex’s). Most of his tensed up muscles relaxed and his breathing deepened. 

“Good, good, sweetheart,” Maria said, her hands in his hair and kissing his neck. 

Alex was proud of him, too, gently stroking his cock through the bars of his cage, teasing his trapped slit, and humming in pleasure. “You smell so good. Like...a fire being put out by rain.”

Maria breathed him in, nibbling on one ear. “Yeah, you do. Love you, baby. Love how much you give us. You’re so good and we’re gonna take care of you.” 

“You think you can move? We want to take you somewhere special for tonight,” Alex said, and this time, Michael didn’t even whine, just grunted in acknowledgement. 

It took a few moments of Michael distantly wondering what bondage implement they were wrapping him up in  _ now  _ before he realized they were just wrestling a hoodie on him, the arms hanging loose by his sides. It was warm and cozy, which was nice, sending him even deeper, like a bird going to sleep just because it’s dark. The ample hood was pulled up over his face, presumably to hide the gag and blindfold. Someone shucked sweatpants up his legs. They were a little snug—Maria’s?—pressing on the plug and the cage, but it was just a pleasant addition to the overload of sensations he was already experiencing. 

“And now come here,” Alex said, like he was talking to a dog. He was holding onto Michael’s elbows still and tugged him forward a few steps. “We’re going back out to the car. Maria?” 

“I got the bag and the doors,” she said, from somewhere behind them. 

Just walking with the plug and all the hardware was its own challenge, much less without being able to see or hold his hands out. Alex was patient but didn’t baby him down the stairs, and made sure there wasn’t any glass on the still-warm asphalt outside, though little rocks bit into his bare feet until Alex helped him up into the SUV, into the back seat. He grunted at having to sit down on that plug, but Alex immediately tipped him over, onto his back, and directly into Maria’s lap. 

“Here we go, roll over, handsome, I’ve got you,” Maria said, turning him towards her and hooking one of her legs up over his shoulder while Alex buckled him in. 

Once the world settled down, Michael found his head between her thighs, her skirt hiked up over his head, and the hood pulled down. He was in the ideal position to eat her out again, but he was still wearing that  _ stupid  _ gag. He gave a soft whine and shifted his face against her, trying to find her folds with his nose since he was out of other options. 

“Oh, what’s that? You wanna get me off, Guerin? How sweet. Yes, you may, go right ahead,” Maria said, as Alex started the car and they began to move. 

Michael grunted, annoyed, smearing the gag with her slickness as he tried ineffectually to move in, unable to see and unable to use his mouth. 

“I don’t see a problem,” Maria said, obviously lying, obviously teasing him because she was evil. 

His tongue strained anxiously behind the rubber, trying to reach around it until it actually ached. “God damn it, Maria, take this thing off,” Michael demanded, but mostly just drooled all over her thigh while she refused to get the message. 

“Alex, can you plug this in? I think Michael needs more encouragement.”

Whatever Alex just plugged in made Michael regret fixing the hookups for all the electronics in this car because apparently the plug he was wearing was the one that attached to a TENS unit and started zapping his already swollen prostate and abused rim. 

Michael swore and thrashed, but he was utterly helpless like this. 

“Come on, baby, I’ll turn it off when you make me come,” Maria encouraged, already rubbing herself off on the gag, her right foot braced on the seat behind his head. 

Michael whined, his lips working over the gag, trying to pull it further into his mouth just so he could get some part of himself on her, but this made him actually gag and nearly choke. Michael couldn’t remember being this frustrated. When he had to reach into an engine block and loosen a bolt, there was usually a tool for that. Being sexually frustrated as he had been all week, this was the last straw. This was scrabbling uselessly with his fingernails against something that wouldn’t budge, and he let out an actual sob, ready to throw something with his brain, ready to throw a  _ fit _ .

As it was, what occurred was the small padlock on the cock cage popped open. 

Alex was driving and didn’t look at his phone, but Maria didn’t ignore the buzz from her phone as Michael went suddenly still. Oh, God, he’d fucked up. He was going to have to go through this for another six days. Now he needed his mouth free to apologize, to  _ beg _ , but Maria just looked at her phone and hummed. 

“Oopsie, looks like this little guy malfunctioned,” she said, reaching down Michael’s pants to snap the lock shut again. “I wonder how that happened?” 

Michael really was ready to start crying, and maybe he did cry a little behind the blindfold, because now in addition to being  _ more  _ frustrated he was also more relieved than he could say. He whined forlornly.

“Okay,  _ okay _ ,” Maria said, deftly loosening the buckle that held the gag in place. “You really want this, baby?” 

“Uh-huh,” Michael moaned, and the second the rubber was out of the way he fell on her like a starving animal. 

Making him wait for it, making him  _ desperate _ for it, unlocked whole new techniques Maria and even Michael hadn’t been aware he could do, and Maria was actually screaming by the time she came, hard enough to squirt this time, definitely hard enough to forget Alex was in the seat in front of her. 

“Volume, DeLuca,” he complained, while Maria sat back, panting, letting Michael keep licking at her hungrily. “I don’t care if it is technically your day to have him. I’ve heard shells explode quieter, Jesus.”

“I think I  _ saw  _ Jesus that time, wow,” Maria sighed, unable to move except to turn off the TENS unit and let Michael relax, practically wheezing. When she finally sat up, she strung the gag back between Michael’s teeth mid-lick, to much protest. “Nah-uh. That mouth is a deadly weapon. I’m keeping the safety on.” 

From the front seat, Alex laughed. 

…

When the car stopped, Michael could barely walk, so they more or less frog-marched him into a building whose sounds and smells Michael didn’t recognize. He shrank against them, worried for some reason—maybe just because it was cold—but after some maneuvering, through a few metal doors, a large room, and a narrow ramp, they settled into a space that felt immediately warmer and cozier. Safe. Familiar, even.

Michael couldn’t guess where they were; the air was a little musty but not unpleasant. The floor was a kind of warm plastic, and the space was lit by candles—he heard a match striking and those he could smell. 

Carefully they stripped him once again, and moved him into a kneeling position on something soft—a thin mattress or bed of some kind. And though he was confused about where he was, he didn’t necessarily feel a desperate need to know. He was too lost in the sensations, in lust and need and aching and wanting, desperate for every touch, that anything happening outside of where Alex and Maria were was inconsequential.

Michael shuddered, breathing harshly through his nose as a kiss against his chin surprised him. He was so turned around and turned on that he wasn’t even sure who kissed him until Maria said, “Good boy.”

She was kneeling in front of him, and slid one hand around his waist to hold him in place while she sucked a hickey into the side of his neck. Michael whined and collapsed back, but was met with Alex’s strong, broad, and very naked, apparently, chest. “Fuck, fuck—fuck!” Michael garbled, as Maria bit his ear, driving him utterly insane with lust. He wasn’t sure what, but something around them began to rumble, like this was his first time and as a result his telekinesis was out of control. 

“Easy, easy,” Alex said, marking his neck up on the other side with sharp little bites. He nudged Michael’s knees further apart and started removing the plug. “Here’s how it’s gonna go…” 

“We’re gonna let you go,” Maria said, gently pulling on a handful of his hair, “but the blindfold stays on.” 

Michael grunted and nodded, trying not to scream with impatience. 

Alex was just teasing him with the plug now, gently tugging at it and pushing it back into him, making Michael shudder and sob. “You’re still ours, remember, even when the lock opens. We’ll make you feel good.” 

Michael nodded again, definitely keening this time, hips rocking helplessly against Maria. Maybe that was soon? He’d lost all track of time and space and possibly his five senses, certainly his telekinesis…

“Shh, shh,” Maria said, and a click on the cage got him briefly hopeful, but only the sounding rod came free, making him sob and definitely knock something over with his brain. He flinched at the loud noise and whined in concern he had broken something, but, “Whups, that’s okay, you’re okay,” Maria soothed, taking hold of his hair and pressing his eyes against her neck. If his cock wasn’t dribbling precome he was definitely drooling down her shirt, but she didn’t say anything about either. 

His thighs shook dangerously as Alex removed the plug, too, and while he was still reeling, moaning unintelligibly, Alex unbuckled the gag. Michael let the ball drop from his mouth and worked his jaw, another sob escaping. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck me, Alex—Maria—” 

“Blindfold stays on, okay?” Maria said, waking him up with a tweak to a sensitive nipple. 

“Fuck. Yes!” Michael grunted, entire body shaking. 

When Alex released his wrists, Michael’s hands went instantly if clumsily into place around them, clutching at Alex’s hip and winding around Maria’s waist. He wasn’t sure he’d ever let them go. He also wasn’t sure his powers weren’t completely fritzing out, leaving psychic handprints everywhere he touched them. “Oh, fuck, please,  _ please _ —” 

Alex nudged Michael’s knees further apart and finally, finally fucked into him, and Michael was so eager for it and so busy grinding down he didn’t even hear the click of the lock on the cage.

“M-Maria—” 

He choked when she started removing the pieces of the cage—not fast enough, as he started getting his own fingers involved, clumsy, desperate, his dick slapping up against his belly so fast and so hard he was sure he could come just from that sensation. 

“Easy, let her get a condom on you,” Alex grunted, gripping Michael’s wrist and holding him around the waist. He kissed Michael’s shoulder. “Gonna make it good, I promise. We’ve got you.”

“Alex,” Michael wheezed, throwing his head back against Alex’s shoulder, letting out dry sobs that shook his whole body. 

“Okay, let him go,” Maria said, and guided him into her, practically having to climb onto his cock from this position. Michael wasn’t sure what position she could possibly be in like this, but he didn’t fucking care about gravity or improbable sex positions or  _ anything _ besides the wet heat his cock was buried in after so long locked up. It almost hurt, it felt so good, and his body jerked helplessly, almost having forgotten what to do at this point. 

“Whoa,” Alex said, and laughed, the smug bastard, and, “okay, Guerin, go for it.” 

Michael didn’t remember much more, because he blacked out so hard he lost a few minutes right before and right after. 

Okay, he was being generous, because there was no  _ way _ he lasted more than a few seconds, much less a minute like that, not with all those sweet delicious aches and sensations, not while he was fucking Maria and Alex was pounding him at the same time. Not when he couldn’t even  _ see _ to anchor anything to reality, and he was shaking apart at the seams, and possibly screaming, his TK going wild and definitely pulsing enough to power a small country, and crying, definitely crying, cathartic sobbing, the kind that felt good, he’d done good, he was good. Good, good, good. 

… 

“Alright, there he is,” Alex murmured, when Michael jerked back to life in their arms. 

Michael couldn’t feel much below the waist, or really keep track of where he was in space, but he was sure they had fallen over onto something soft, with Michael passed out on top of Maria and Alex lying stretched out along his back. He was pressed between them like a dried flower, feeling just about as brittle.

“Muh—” Michael tried, limbs twitching. He swiped at his face, unsure if he was still wearing the blindfold or if he had actually gone blind. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll take it off in a minute,” Maria said, petting his hair, brushing her fingertips over his eyes, over the blindfold. “Shh.”

Okay, maybe he hadn’t actually been out that long. The condoms were gone, but Alex was laughing and holding himself up from crushing the both of them, and his knees would be complaining if they had been like this for too long. Michael didn’t ache anymore, feeling floaty, detached, unworried about his body. He was still hard, but that didn’t matter, they had time, and he wanted to enjoy—and remember—his next orgasm. So he nodded. He was safe, he wasn’t worried. 

“Here.” Someone held cool water to his lips and Michael grunted, lifted his head a little, swallowed, came back down to earth a little more. 

Then he made a noise of exclamation and grabbed at the hand, the vessel, gulping it down. He braced a hand on the floor to sit up and Maria and Alex laughed at him, but  _ fuck  _ them (later), that wasn’t water,  _ that was the champagne _ . 

The blindfold came away to Maria’s smiling face and Alex’s hand holding a champagne flute. The room was bright, and Michael looked dizzily around him, blinking at candlelight, and the glow of the alien spaceship he…

“Oh—oh my God,” Michael laughed, might have sobbed again. He was in a spaceship, he was in  _ the  _ spaceship, all put back together and twinkling merrily. Words were hard, so he made another kind of moaning movie monster noise and wrenched away from them, crawling to the control panel. His body was sluggish, slow to respond, but whatever, he was in a spaceship.  _ His  _ spaceship. His mother’s spaceship. Did it fly? Was it spaceworthy? It was certainly running, purring when Michael laid a hand on the runes he didn’t understand yet. 

Michael finally turned back around, naked, with naked tears standing in his eyes, to find Alex and Maria artfully draped against each other, smiling at him and sipping champagne. Could his heart handle everything he loved being in one place like this? He clutched at it to be sure, and collapsed back down onto the little makeshift pallet with them, next to their romantic candlelit picnic of champagne and fruit. They kissed him and held him together, wrapping him up in the same blanket as them and somehow letting him lay across both their laps. 

“We told you we’d save the champagne,” Maria said, finding another sex toy in the mattress and tossing it into a bin for washing up later. 

“You did  _ not  _ tell me about the spaceship,” Michael accused gently. “I don’t think I knew it was, like, still whole. I was kind of out of it when...” 

“Well, we were reasonably confident we’d overload your brain, so we wanted something that would be sure to reboot it,” Alex chuckled, running his fingers through Michael’s hair. “Drink your champagne. It’s good.” 

Michael sat up and accepted a glass, though he didn’t trust his still-shaking hands. “I...think I might still be rebooting.”

He leaned against Maria, smiling dopily around him: spaceship, Alex, Maria,  _ his dick back to its usual shape and size _ . This was great.

“Aw, I think he missed his dick,” Maria teased, hugging him. 

“I thought it wasn’t  _ my  _ dick?” Michael giggled in response, sipping his champagne. His dick—whatever—had never felt so good. Alcohol had never tasted so good. It was probably really nice champagne, but boy, did it not need to be right now. He’d have drunk bathtub gin.

“And you pulsed so hard I think you started the ship up,” Alex said. As he leaned forward to refill their champagne flutes, Michael saw his handprint glimmering on Alex’s side. “All these lights weren’t on before.” 

“Wow,” Michael marveled, grinning around again at the ship before casting his gaze back on Maria and Alex. They were the real marvels, of course. His handprint glimmered in the middle of Maria’s back, and she sat casually topless, drinking champagne and eating strawberries decadently like some kind of goddess. Alex, too, was gorgeous like this, wearing only his prosthetic and his dog tags, looking disheveled and messy, a kind of nakedness he didn’t let anyone else but them see. “So I don’t suppose you’re ready to go again?” 

Maria set her champagne aside, crawling across the space to kiss him. “I thought you’d be distracted by the spaceship for longer, honestly.” 

Michael smirked. “After you two have passed out, I’ll have all night to tinker.”

Alex laughed. “Just make sure we don’t wake up in outer space, please. You’ve had too much champagne to drive.”

…

Maria and Alex thought he might be bluffing, but Michael was super-charged. He went three rounds with Alex and seven with Maria, and at least twice more with both of them at the same time. They demolished a mostly-full box of condoms, and Maria and Alex got to know each other way more intimately than either of them planned to, as Michael turned into a love machine. 

Alex had conked out by the time Maria collapsed next to him, panting desperately. 

“Okay, okay. Enough. You have my permission to jack off as much as you need to tonight, just no more,” she laughed breathily. Her hair was a mess. Despite the use of condoms, she was a sticky mess. She regretted the spaceship picnic idea, because she needed a shower. “I think we learned  _ our  _ lesson about your magic alien prostate. We can’t fucking keep up with it. Come here, want me to finger-fuck you, baby? It’s about all I can offer at this point.” 

Michael bent down and kissed her. “Tempting, but I’ve got enough sex toys to play with now that I’ve been given a temporary reprieve. And, you know, a whole spaceship to play with. Which just might distract me.” 

Maria tugged him down on top of her. This woke Alex, who groaned, barely awake, definitely not moving. “Aren’t you  _ tired _ yet?”

“We created this monster,” Maria said. 

“Admit it,” Michael grinned. “Even two of you can’t keep up with me.” 

“Pretty sure we already admitted that,” Alex said, and together they pulled Michael down in between them. “But you’re stuck with us.” 

“Changed my mind,” Maria said, cuddling up against his chest. “You’ll have to go to sleep unsatisfied after thirty-seven rounds of marathon sex because I want to cuddle you.” 

Michael sighed and stretched out, then curled around her with a sigh. Alex rolled over with an effort and spooned up behind him, breath cooling the back of his neck. 

“What makes you think I would ever go to sleep  _ unsatisfied  _ by you two?” Michael said, but Maria and Alex were already asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Maria and Alex woke to find they were cuddling with each other, and Michael was investigating the spaceship. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Michael said. “I ate all the fruit and I’m still starving. Let’s go, I'm buying breakfast.” 

Alex groaned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

Maria rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. “How is he so chipper?” 

Michael gestured around at the real live intact fully-functioning fucking spaceship.  _ Duh _ .

“Are you even  _ sore _ ?” Alex complained, looking around for clothes or his leg, whichever he came up with first. 

“I mean, in a good way,” Michael beamed. “Did you guys bring me clothes or am I expected to go to breakfast dressed in whatever the fuck I wore over here?”

“Uh,” Alex said. 

Maria cackled, rolling back over but covering her face. “Oh my God, we forgot to pack him  _ clothes _ .” 

…

They managed to get out the door and into a greasy spoon diner on the edge of town where Mr. Ortecho wouldn’t find out about their disloyalty and where they could look exactly like three deviant kids who had just had a raunchy threesome and hadn’t planned for the next morning, mostly because Michael was wearing Alex’s shirt from yesterday and a pair of women’s sweatpants that cinched at his knees instead of his ankles. 

By 10:00am, they were back at Alex’s place and getting themselves together, by some definition. Maria went home to change and check on her mother and possibly take a nap; Alex and Michael took turns showering at Alex’s place. Michael was vibrating, his energy seemingly limitless, and at the same time he seemed so happy and at peace, too. 

Alex stopped him, squeezed his arm. 

“Tell me why you’re so happy, so I can do it again,” he whispered, and then huffed. “Unless this is a manic thing, and you’re going to crash later, and I should be worried we fucked you up.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, feeling comfortable and lighter than air and wanting to kiss the pinch between Alex’s brow away—so he did, kissing him right between his eyes. “I’m happy because my girlfriend and boyfriend spoiled me all week.” 

I thought this week we kind of tortured you.”

Michael shook his head, shrugged a little, and grinned. “Giving up control like that feels too good. Knowing you've got me, giving you everything is—”

“And Maria,” Alex volunteered, swallowing. “I don’t trust myself with your everything.” 

Michael’s smile turned tender. He lifted Alex’s hand and kissed it. “Lucky for me then, huh?” 

Alex patted his arms. “We’ll do a real debrief later, with Maria, and the spreadsheets—” 

“Oh, God, the  _ spreadsheets _ ,” Michael chuckled. “Hasn’t the notebook superseded that?” 

“I’m going to  _ add  _ the spreadsheets to the notebook,” Alex said, mostly to be contrary. He waved a hand: Michael was fine. “I just wanted to check on you.” 

Michael grabbed Alex by the sides of his face, then, and kissed him soundly. “I’m happy because we had freaky sex in a spaceship, Alex. That’s like, easily, the best sex I have ever had. I’m gonna be riding that high for a few weeks.” 

Alex laughed, blushing almost. Michael was the happiest he had ever seen him, and Alex had contributed to that. It felt amazing to give him that, to provide for him in that way. Maybe he was having the best day of his life, too. 

“ _ And _ I’ve got my dick back...” Michael added. 

Alex put his hands on his hips. “It’s still not  _ yours _ , you know.” 

Michael rumbled happily. “Oh,  _ I know _ . I also know I’m getting a spanking tonight even if I am nice to Kyle Valenti, so you know I can give him a real beef burger and tell him it’s an Impossible Burger, right?” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “And we’re back to the sass. It’s like you learned nothing from this week. Maybe we need to revise the Agreement so you’re  _ really  _ being punished next time.” 

“That’s gonna be a problem, since I’m kind of a glutton for punishment,” Michael smirked. 

“ _ Kind of _ ?” Alex repeated. “Alright, get out of here. Here’s my card, go to the grocery store and go crazy. This is your culinary show, and Liz and Rosa are bringing their dad, so no slouching.”

Michael grinned. “I’ll bring you back all the Coke Zero you want, babe.”

“Ugh. Get  _ out _ .” 

While Michael was gone, Alex tidied up his patio and fire pit outside, and scrubbed the sink and toilet inside until his house was company-ready. 

At the store, Michael shopped frugally as usual, but still it all added up: burgers, chicken thighs, buns, and the fixings for chile mac, cole slaw, potato salad, and s’mores, as well as all the snacks, chips and carrot sticks and dips. He even bought some steaks to make for Alex and Maria later in the week, and paper and plasticware so they didn’t have as many dishes to do.

When Michael got back with the groceries, Alex and Maria were waiting for him on the patio, already sipping cocktails and working on their tans. They were joined by Mimi, who was sipping lemonade. 

“Mimi!” Michael cried, setting his groceries on the ground to give her an enormous hug, seeming gladder to see her than his lovers. 

“Michelangelo,” she said, inflecting the name like the artist instead of the ninja turtle, as Michael picked her up and spun her. “My boy, you’re glowing. My kids taking care of you?” 

“Yes, ma’am. And letting me take care of them. I’ve gotta get burgers on the grill, and dip out, and…” 

“We’ll help,” Mimi volunteered. 

“We will?” Maria asked, but she was outvoted, and they headed inside with bags of groceries. 

Mimi made the guacamole, Alex chopped onions and tomatoes, and Michael formed burger patties. Maria didn’t so much help as make sure everyone had a drink and that chips and dips and sundry were set out. Alex moved on to whipping up mac and cheese while Michael made cole slaw and Mimi and Maria put together potato salad, and the barbecue was officially prepared. With everything covered and back in the fridge, it was back out to the patio with more cocktails to watch Michael and Alex play with fire. 

They messed around for a few minutes just laughing and having fun before Alex got his dander up about something and Michael, instead of rolling over, actually stayed firm. 

“Look. Who is grilling here? You said yourself this was  _ my  _ culinary show. Sit down, Manes,” Michael said, finally having had enough. 

Alex, perhaps comforted by the knowledge that Michael was getting a spanking later, anyway, or else glad that Michael did have the capacity to tell him no when he meant it, rolled his eyes and backed off. “Fine. If you singe your eyebrows off that’s not my problem.” 

He sat down next to Maria and Mimi. 

“Too many roosters in the barbecue pit, I see,” Mimi teased. 

“I don’t even care,” Alex replied petulantly, obviously caring a lot, but he got over it quickly when Maria made him another drink. 

Michael sipped his beer and nursed his fire, looking up at them and grinning from time to time as they talked and waited for their friends to arrive. 

Isobel arrived first with Kyle in tow, because of course Isobel had brought unnecessary decorations and even less necessary wine. It was, however, a label that excited Maria and broke the ice, and segregated the party into guys standing around the fire mumbling and drinking beer and women sitting in the shade laughing with chilled glasses of white wine. 

The party really started when the Ortechos showed up, all of them plus Max in Max’s big Jeep. Mr. Ortecho was also contributing food, and when Maria saw that it was salsa and homemade chips she was  _ just  _ drunk enough to slam-dunk the store-bought stuff directly into the trash, which caused quite a stir and laughter. 

The party was going great, Michael serving up hot dogs and whatever “burger” Kyle brought to have cooked for him, when another car pulled up, an old orange junker that gave everyone pause. 

“Sanders,” Michael said, sobering up immediately and leaving everything on the grill as he ran to meet the old man by his car. 

“You came!” Michael said, openly overjoyed. 

Sanders looked at how many people there were here and obviously thought better of his plan. “I was just bringing you some more work. Got a minivan needs a new timing belt, that’s an all day thing, and the family needs it ASAP. Need you in early tomorrow.” 

Michael narrowed his eyes. “Come have a burger, Sanders, please. And I’ll come in as early as you want.” 

Sanders glanced nervously at the party, feeling dirty and unwelcome. “Early. Soon as it’s light. You’ve been a shit employee this week.” 

Michael laughed softly. “I have a...semi-legitimate excuse. Won’t happen again.”

Maria was suddenly at Michael’s side, peeking around him and giving Sanders her best welcoming bartender smile. She remembered Michael’s stories about him, knew Sanders was the closest thing to a parental figure Michael had growing up, so even though this was something of a surprise to her, he was definitely welcome. “Welcome, Mr. Sanders. Can I get you a beer?” 

“I ain’t stayin’.” 

“Get the man a beer, please,” Michael said, as they ushered him into the party. 

“Finally, someone as crazy as me!” Mimi cried when she saw him. 

Everyone laughed. 

Sanders tried to leave twice more, but the first time Arturo asked him if he made house calls for restaurant appliances, and the second time Michael gave him a burger. By then he and Max and Kyle were talking about cars while Liz, Maria and Alex were trying to update Rosa on 2010s memes, and Isobel was talking with Mr. Ortecho about getting the Crashdown on social media. 

“Weren’t you going to tell us something at this barbecue, Michael?” Mimi asked, appearing like a ghost beside him as he tended the last few burgers. 

“I dunno. Everyone’s having a good time.” Michael grinned at her. “Did Maria tell you that, or is that your intuition?” 

“You know I’m a quarter alien on my mother’s side,” Mimi said cryptically. “They just tell time different in space, that’s all. That’s what Maria doesn’t get.”

Michael huffed, wondering seriously what Mimi knew or guessed about him, and what he could or should tell her. 

“Maybe she  _ does  _ get it,  _ and  _ she’s allowed to worry.”

Mimi smiled, running her fingers through Michael’s hair and patting his cheek. “You’re a good boy, Michael. You take care of Maria and Alex, okay? I know you think it’s the other way around, but it’s not.” 

Michael blushed. “Y-yes, ma’am.” 

They ended up ‘coming out’ variously and quietly to smaller groups at the party, not a big thing like Alex originally envisioned. “All three of us are in a committed relationship,” “we’re both dating Michael separately but also romantically involved with each other,” and “It’s not called a ‘throuple,’ Isobel,” were dispensed out as relevant. 

“Well, what do you prefer, then? Unit?” 

Michael and Alex both made a face at that. 

“I think ‘triad’ is usual,” Maria said with a shrug. “But I don’t  _ hate ‘ _ throuple.’” 

“You’re also drunk,” Alex said.

“Where are you parking the airstream?” Isobel asked. “Or are you putting Maria’s or Alex’s house as your permanent address?” 

“Okay, we haven’t gotten to the  _ moving in _ conversation, yet, Iz, chill,” Michael said, pained. 

Isobel threw her hands up in the air. “Here I thought this was a kink coming out party and you were announcing you’d be wearing a dog collar in public!” 

“Oh my  _ God _ , Isobel,” Michael laughed, drunk enough to not be bothered. 

“There’s no shame in it. Me and Kyle—” 

Maria spit out her drink as she laughed. “You really have no filter, do you, Iz?” 

“I don’t see why I should…” 

The only two who seemed bothered by this turn in the conversation were Alex, who put his face in his hand, and Kyle, who developed a jaw tick. 

“No. She does  _ not _ ,” Kyle said. 

Michael wasn’t going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole, so he coughed and said, “Who wants s’mores?” 

…

They played a few rounds of Apples to Apples (Cards Against Humanity was left in its bigger blacker box out of deference to polite company, though probably Arturo would have appreciated it if Liz and Rosa weren’t so protective) and then Alex, Michael, and Maria messed around with the guitars and led some singing before people started trickling out. Sanders just straight-up disappeared at one point, but Michael was glad he had come, even for a little bit. Max took the Ortechos home next, and Kyle used that as an excuse to duck out with Isobel. 

And Michael stared around at the ruins of his first hosted barbecue, certainly his first co-hosted barbecue, with pride. Mr. Ortecho himself had complimented him on his burgers, which nearly made him cry. He wanted to do this every week. Maybe he was just in a good mood. Even the cleaning up didn’t bother him. 

“Woo, Mama, I might have to call a ride for us,” Maria said. “I think I hit the sauce a little heavy.” 

“You both are welcome to stay here,” Alex offered. “I’ve got plenty of beds.” 

Especially if Michael, Alex, and Maria shared, and Mimi took the guest bedroom. 

Maria smiled, but she didn’t want her mother waking up somewhere unfamiliar in case it freaked her out. “No, that’s fine. I’ll order a Lyft. We can play musical cars later.” 

“I’ll drive you two home,” Michael said. “I need to get your truck in the morning, early, anyway.” 

“Mind if I stay the night, too, Mimi?” Alex asked, surprising them both. “I don’t mind driving you to the Pony early, Michael.” 

Michael, who desperately wanted to sleep with  _ both  _ of them tonight, nodded eagerly. He was already so full of love he could almost burst, and not having to end the night yet would be great. 

“Well, that’s alright, Alex. I’ll need you to chaperone these two,” Mimi said with a wink. 

They gave the house a cursory clean and doused the fire before heading out, Alex in his car and Michael driving Mimi’s. Michael kept them laughing the whole car ride, and kept Alex in his rearview mirror, but they made it safely across town. 

“I’m so tired,” Alex said, taking his leg off the first chance he got. He laid back on “his side” of Maria’s bed, watching Michael strip down luxuriously. “That was fun, though. What a week.” 

“Yeah,” Michael said, still all energy, but banked, like hot coals. “It was. You too tired to spank me?” 

“Never,” Alex sighed. “Maria, you want me to wait for you?” 

“Nah, I’m dealing with my hair. Have fun with him,” Maria called from the bathroom. 

Alex wheezed. “Yeah. Fun. Five smacks and I’m going to bed.” 

“I could give you a blowjob,” Michael suggested. 

“I’m too tired even for that. I don’t want you to be insulted if I fall asleep in the middle.” Alex patted the bed, sitting up. “Come here, I think I want you across my lap.” 

“Perfect position for a—” 

Alex quieted him with a sharp smack on the ass with his open palm.

“Now, you know this isn’t because you’re bad, right?” 

“Nah,” Michael grunted, breath punched out of him at what that sting did to him. Suddenly, he was entirely focused on the moment, slipping right down into that mental space where Alex consumed him, and Maria would, too, when she was here. That mental space where  _ he  _ was unstoppable, limitless energy potential bounded only by their desires. “It’s because you love me.” 

“That’s right. I love you,” Alex said, and finished out the slaps, counting them down and spacing them out, until he got to five, and said, “...Yeah, okay, you better give me a blowjob.” 

Michael giggled, already turning around eagerly. 

“Flip over, we’ll sixty-nine this.” 

“Uh! No sixty-nining when I can’t watch!” Maria hissed from the bathroom, kicking open the door while doing something that looked complicated to her hair. 

“Hurry up, then,” Alex said, settling on his side and realizing, staring down Michael’s uncaged cock, he had no idea when he had last  _ blown  _ Michael and wondered if he had forgotten how. He laughed at himself. “I’m gonna finger you, too,” he said, grateful that Michael was so easy. 

“Mm,” Michael agreed, already licking Alex’s dick like he hadn’t got enough to eat that night already. He moaned as Alex slid a slick finger into him. He was still sore, his prostate still over-sensitive, and that felt really good, of course, and then on top of that Alex was touching his dick, his real whole unlocked dick! Even after improbable amounts of sex last night, having his dick touched still felt like a treat to Michael. Something he had earned because he was good. He moaned again, and Alex chuckled. 

“I can’t tell whether you like what  _ I’m  _ doing or what you’re doing to me. I’ve never met anyone as enthusiastic about oral as you.” 

“Talking usually doesn’t help, you know,” Michael pulled off to say. “I’m honestly just happy to be here.” 

“That’s not what I wanted to hear,” Alex chuckled, realizing that their current arrangement didn’t give him much chance to practice his technique on Michael, and he knew a hell of a lot less about pleasing him than Michael knew about how to keep him happy. But, whatever, he was going to be having a lot of sex with Michael for a long time, if all went well, and he had time to learn. 

If he could keep any kind of focus with Michael sucking his dick. 

“This isn’t a race, Guerin,” Alex grumbled, taking Michael in his mouth and stroking the shaft with his right hand. But Michael did slow down, let Alex get his bearings, let him get a finger spit-slicked enough to slide inside him. His prostate seemed almost back to normal, but Alex was just going to wake it up again, massaging it until Michael groaned. Okay,  _ this  _ he knew how to handle. 

They were slow and lazy about it and even let Maria watch when she came back in with her hair under a bonnet. Alex came with a sigh, and before he had properly recovered, Michael came, too, flooding Alex’s mouth with a bitter taste he hadn’t had in his mouth in a while. 

He sighed and stretched out, and then tucked himself back into his boxers and got under the covers. 

“That was definitely the kind of porn a girl wants to see right before spanking her boyfriend,” Maria said, patting Michael’s side. “Roll over, I’ll do you right here.” 

“Eugh, feet off the pillows,” Alex complained. “And keep it down.” 

“Oh em gee, Alex,” Maria said, and dragged Michael off to the bathroom. “Alex needs his beauty sleep.” 

Alex lifted his head. “I’m not kicking you out of your bed!”

But Maria only laughed and shut the door behind them. “In the shower, hands against the wall,” she ordered, after kissing Michael deeply. “And keep quiet, there’s an echo in here.” 

“Better not spank me too hard, then,” Michael teased, sauntering into the bath. 

Maria followed him, traced the faint marks on Michael’s ass with a fingernail. “Tell me why you get this, baby.” 

“Because I want it,” Michael said, whispering it oh so softly. “Because...the structure feels good, and it gets me in a good headspace for the week. I want to feel your hands all day tomorrow.” 

“Good boy,” Maria hummed, kissing his shoulder and turning on the shower, sending the spray against the wall to muffled the sound, before hauling back her hand and whacking him hard. Her slaps were harder, but they came all close together so they melded into one big sting, unlike Alex, who spaced his so that Michael felt each one. Michael loved different things about both methods, and he sighed and relaxed as that tenth strike turned his spine to jelly. “You ready for bed?” 

“Hm? Yeah, but I also want to take care of you, first,” Michael replied, turning and giving her a lecherously dopey grin. 

“Hmm, what makes you think I need you?” 

“You don’t  _ need  _ me, but you’re only human if you want me,” Michael smirked, lifting her into the shower with him and lifting her nightdress over her head. 

“Oh my God,” Maria giggled, rolling her eyes before pulling him into a kiss and hitching a leg up over his hip. “I guess you’re ready to go again already?” 

“I’m gonna be _ ready to go _ with thirty seconds’ notice for like a week, DeLuca,” he murmured, smelling in her neck, pressing her up against the shower wall and lifting her, bodily. 

“Do  _ not  _ slip,” Maria warned. “Waking up Captain Princess is one thing. If we wake up my mom—” 

“If I slip, I’ll catch us,” Michael promised, holding Maria up with his telekinesis and kissing down her neck and chest. 

“I’m ready to go, too, babe,” Maria grunted, as he started fingering her. “Watching you two, is like—”

“You get off on spanking me, too,” Michael grinned, fucking into her slowly. “Admit it.”

Maria gasped, pulling his hair to slow him down, and then digging her heels into his thighs to speed him up. “I will admit no such thing. Spankings are purely because  _ you  _ need them.” 

Michael laughed, licking the side of her neck, and turning the shower spray with his telekinesis so that it sprayed down his back and over her. 

“If you get my hair wet, Michael,” Maria warned, but then he had his thumb on her clit, and let her weight control the pressure. She liked a lot of pressure, as a rule, and she moaned, biting his shoulder, marking him up even more, giving him something to remember tomorrow. 

He gave her something to remember, too, for that matter, and licked her out afterward, and stayed on his knees, eyes closed, while she washed his hair. 

“I love you so much, Michael Guerin,” Maria said, reaching over him to shut off the water, and then bending down to kiss him. “You’re a good boy.” 

Michael hummed, eyes still closed. He stayed there as Maria stepped out, dried herself off, and returned with a towel, scrunching his curls. 

…

When they were finally in bed together and all the lights were off, Michael spooning Alex and Maria spooning Michael, Michael’s legs moved restlessly. 

“Don’t tell me you’re not  _ tired _ ,” Maria groaned. “I’m gonna make you run laps.” 

Alex, perfect father material, was pretending to be asleep. 

“No, I’m fine, sorry,” Michael whispered back, and then, “I think I want to sleep on my other side.” 

“Well, come here,” Maria said, indulging him as he rolled over and adjusted his pillow, then flipped his pillow, pulling his knees up and bumping hers before he put them back down. She grunted softly. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Michael said. 

Then he shifted again, rolling onto his stomach this time.

“ _ Okay _ .” Alex sighed, definitely awake now. “Do you want your sleeping sack?” 

Michael froze. There was really no good  _ physical  _ reason why he couldn’t get comfortable. So, “Maybe?” 

It was Maria’s turn to sigh. “Use your brain to hit the lights and bring it to me. It’s in my overnight bag still.” 

The bedside lamp clicked on, not too bright, but Alex still sat up blearily, watching Maria’s bag float over to her. He rubbed his eyes. “That never gets old.” 

“I keep looking for little wires, like Peter Pan,” Maria said, plucking the bag out of the air when it reached her and rummaging through it. “Okay.” 

Together, she and Alex got Michael (who went very willingly) zipped up into the snug elastic sleeping bag. 

“Okay,” Maria laughed with finality, turning the light off again manually as Michael rolled over onto his back. 

“At least now he can’t squirm too much,” Alex agreed. They both turned inward, this time, one arm and (in Maria’s case, at least), one leg resting on top of Michael, now contained in smooth silky material that was pleasant to touch and pet. 

Michael, for his part, felt immediately better, his eyelids already heavy as the pressure of the sack squeezed all around him, and their limbs weighed him down. How did he ever sleep without this? (The answer was not well, of course, but he still  _ slept _ .)

“Thanks,” he managed, a little embarrassed about this, but Alex just said “Good night,” and Maria said, “Love you two,” and then all at once all three of them were asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep an eye on my Kinktober 2020 for some more Malexa action sooner, and subscribe to the No I in Threesome series for more action (and maybe plot?) later 😉

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Established Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668882) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn)
  * [Burning the Candle at Both Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940199) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn)
  * [Hard Wear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187630) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn)
  * [Certified Freak Seven Days a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187894) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn)




End file.
